


Lost in Space:  Terra Firma

by TRWalker



Series: Irwin Allen "Return" Trilogy [3]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRWalker/pseuds/TRWalker
Summary: The future of humanity is on the line. A small group of resistance fighters must locate and return the Jupiter 2 to Earth.See more:  https://www.facebook.com/EscapeLOTG
Series: Irwin Allen "Return" Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180025
Kudos: 2





	Lost in Space:  Terra Firma

Lost in Space: Terra Firma  
Continued from - The Time Tunnel: Final Transfer

Ship Time: September 16, 2000  
Earth Time: March 6, 2035

The Jupiter 2 shuddered and lurched as it ascended through the dense cloud cover of Nentibus. The anti-gravity engines roared at full thrust. On the view screen, the planet’s surface shrank away until at last, the thinning atmosphere yielded a smooth transition into the void of space. 

“Clear of orbit, engaging primary thrust.” Major West reported. “We’re clear!” Professor Robinson called over the intercom, as everyone began removing their safety harnesses.  
“Maureen, how is everyone down there?” John asked.  
“We’re all fine, dear.” She replied.

“Fine indeed!” Smith complained. “That was the most harrowing departure I’ve had to endure thus far on this miserable peregrination.”  
“Oh Dr. Smith, it wasn’t that bad!” Penny offered. “Dear child, my delicate back just isn’t what it used to be. Jarring vibrations and tottering undulations wreak havoc on my lower spine.” Smith explained, massaging his lower back as he arose from his seat.  
“I’m trapped! I can’t move!” The Junkman yelled out, struggling to lift himself from his seat, still strapped in. “Let me help you with that.” Penny unbuckled his harness. “There you go!”  
“Thank you! Miss Penny.” he responded as he stood up, shaking the stiffness from his joints.

“I was wondering, do you have a real name…I mean…besides Junkman?” Penny asked. “I’d rather not call you Junkman!”  
“Real name? He asked. “My model number is 23.419-08, is that real?” He asked.  
“I suppose it could be…” Penny started “But you need a graceful name, one that expresses your personality, or individuality.” “A name that fits you.”  
“I have no such knowledge of what makes a name that fits. Can you help me with a name Miss Penny?” He asked.  
Penny thought for a moment… “Let's call you… Marcel. You look like a Marcel.” She said.  
“Is that a good name, Miss Penny?” he asked.

“Oh, it's a beautiful name” Penny replied. “It fits you!”  
“C’mon, let’s go up top and see where we are.” She took his hand and they made their way to the elevator.  
After a few minutes, everyone ascended to the flight deck.  
A dazzling nebula came into view. A cloud of vivid colors in hues of green, blue and gold surrounded a cluster of 7 brilliant stars, illuminating the surrounding gas. “It’s absolutely beautiful.” Penny said in awe.  
“Oh, sadness oh sorrow.” Dr. Smith bemoaned. 

“Really Dr. Smith! You can find sadness in even the most beautiful things.” Judy complained.  
“By convention hot, by convention cold, by convention color; but in reality, atoms and void.”  
Smith mused. “I prefer the green pastures, azure skies and golden sunsets of mother Earth!”  
He said as he swiftly turned and walked away from the viewport.  
“Check the astrogator Don, see if we can get a fix on any identifiable star system or constellations.” John instructed. Don reviewed the astrogator readings and coordinates.  
“Still no star patterns recognized.” He replied. 

“What course should I lay in?” He asked. John thought for a moment. “We’re low on fuel, so our priority is finding another planet that might have deutronium.” He said. John turned around…” Junkman?...”  
“His name is Marcel, daddy!” Penny chimed in. “Sorry! Marcel…do you know of any planets in this system that may contain deutronium?” John asked.  
“The 7th planet in this system, called Solon, does mine deutronium. However, it’s much too far to reach with your current fuel supply. But…the 4th planet, Caelus, is inhabited by clans of traders, and you may be able to trade supplies for fuel.” He said.  
“Don, can we make it to the 4th planet?” John asked. Don scanned the planetary system and calculated the distance. “The 4th planet is about 4.5 hours from our current position, bearing 083 mark 4. It is in range.” Don said. “Lay in a course.” John instructed.  
“We have a little time before we arrive, I’ll get dinner started.” June said. “That sounds great darling.” John replied.  
“Yes, absolutely splendid dear lady, I’m famished!” Dr. Smith bemoaned. 

“Smith, you are a bottomless pit!” Don complained.  
“Spare me your disparaging barbs Major West.” Smith replied. “Return to your inefficacious attempt to locate Earth!” Smith said as he descended the elevator to the lower deck.  
“I suppose I’d better get started!” Maureen said.  
“I’ll help, mom” Judy offered, as the two made their way to the galley.

“Marcel, would you like to listen to some of my music tapes?” Penny asked. “I do not know what is music, but it sounds delightful!” Marcel replied.  
Down below, everyone was beginning to settle in.  
“Dr. Smith, do you want to play chess?” Will asked. “I’m sorry dear boy, I absolutely must have a respite before dinner, my metabolism is shot and my energy depleted. Would you be a lamb and wake me when dinner is served?”  
“Sure Dr. Smith.” Will replied, as Dr. Smith wearily made his way to his cabin.  
“I will play chess with you Will Robinson.” The Robot offered. “Gee thanks Robot! That would be great!” Will replied with a smile.  
The ship continued its journey toward Caelus.

Sedition Safe House | Code Name: Umbra  
Marion County, Florida  
October 6, 1997

In a non-descript cabin deep in the Ocala National Forest, 140 kilometers northwest of Cape Canaveral, a small group of underground resistance fighters meet to discuss plans to deal with an extraterrestrial threat known as the En’ki. Microscopic virus-like particles that infected humans and took over their minds. They called the particles virobots.  
The group was meeting in a secret basement, access hidden by a false bookcase in the den.  
“The ship is leaving in 10 days; we have to prevent it from reaching the Alpha Centauri system.” Hassinger pleaded.” 

“We can’t afford to get involved” Slater responded. “The ship and launch complex are heavily guarded, there’s no way we’d be able to access the computer system or engine compartment without being discovered. Even if we could delay or prevent the launch, they’ll just re-schedule and take off under more intense security at a later date.” “It’s not worth the risk” Slater explained. Hassinger continued, “If the virobots on the ship are released on Proxima b, they will take over the indigenous life within days. The colonists wouldn’t be spared either. We can’t allow the En’ki to gain a foothold in this sector. The only reason they’re going after Proxima b is because we’ve kept them at bay here on Earth. The life forms there are completely defenseless.”

The 6 individuals sat around the desk in the dimly lit room, searching for a solution.

\- General Ezra Slater, leader of the base, was forced to retire early from the United States Space Corps by request of his recently appointed superior officer, who was confirmed to be an En’ki drone.

\- Dr. William Hassinger, a former physicist from the Time Tunnel, left the project in 1990 when he uncovered evidence that En’ki drones had infiltrated senior command. 

\- Dr. Justus Earnshaw, a former physician from Alpha Control, was dismissed after reporting strange results from the physicals of senior staff members.

\- Pat Kinoshita, a former Senator from California, was Chairman of the Joint Committee on Interstellar Exploration, the committee which founded Alpha Control. He was ousted from the committee when En’ki controlled Senate members spread false rumors of inappropriate campaign contributions.

\- Harris “Sparks” Archambault, former radio operator of the S.S.R.N. Seaview. After the death of Admiral Nelson in 1984, the Federal Bureau of Marine Research was dissolved and the NIMR was appropriated by the United States Department of Defense. On a late watch, Sparks intercepted a communication between an En’ki commander on the craft and an unknown party. The language was unintelligible, but Sparks recorded the exchange. Once the commander discovered Sparks’ actions, he demanded the recording. Sparks had transmitted the recording to his personal home answering machine. He provided the tape to the commander and was immediately discharged. 

Lastly, one of the fiercest rebels was Marjorie Colombel, age 33. She was 19 and pregnant when she was rescued from Theia, the planet of giants, by the crew of the Spindrift. Born on Earth, she was stranded on Theia with her parents when she was 7 years old. Upon her return to Earth in 1983, she was subjected to tests, scans, examinations and mental evaluations. She had grown weary and suspicious of the government. When her newborn baby mysteriously died in the care of government agents, she escaped the compound and found refuge with the Sedition Network. An underground group of former government agents and scientists who were trying to prove to the rest of the world that the Earth was under attack from the En’ki. They received long distance assistance from a sympathetic humanoid alien race known as the Er’is, whose home planet of Aeolus was also the home of the En’ki.  
“There is one way.” Marjorie spoke up. “We have an asset at Alpha Control. Agent 14. He has access to the ships environmental control robot. He could program the robot to take out specific systems after the ship clears Earth’s orbit and before it leaves the solar system.”

“What about the Robinson family?” Hassinger asked.  
“If we can’t stop this, they’re already gone.” Marjorie replied. “Once they arrive on Proxima b and the virobots are released, they’ll be the first ones infected. There’s no saving them.” She replied.  
“I can’t go along with a plan that involves killing an innocent family.” Hassinger said.  
“I concur.” Senator Kinoshita spoke up. “We can’t become the enemy we fight.”  
“What about the millions of families on Proxima?” Marjorie continued. “We know the En’ki at Alpha Control hacked the DTT probe and altered the data to make it appear Proxima b was an uninhabited planet with perfect condition for colonizing. They’re baiting us to send a ship. We know the planet is inhabited by hunter-gatherer humanoids, millions of them. We’re to just sit here and watch the Jupiter 2 carry trillions of virobots to Proxima and have them take over the planet? I feel bad for the Robinson family, I truly do…but unless anyone here can come up with a different plan that will prevent a planetary extinction level event, I don’t see any other option.”  
“How is destroying the Jupiter 2 after it leaves orbit going to prevent future attempts by the En’ki to spread their virobots across the galaxy?” Slater asked.  
“The En’ki at Alpha Control already sabotaged the Jupiter 1 mission 2 years ago and blamed us.” Marjorie explained. “They almost lost the support of the Senate and the President. After this, I don’t see any way congress will approve funding future missions.”  
“Does anyone have any other suggestions?” Slater asked.

The group was silent. Finally, Hassinger spoke up. “I think we leak the information we have, send out the pictures of the canisters being loaded on to the ship. It could cause enough noise from the public to demand the ship be inspected.”  
“We’ve tried leaking information in the past, no one believes us. Everyone thinks this is a hoax. It doesn’t help that many in the media are under the influence of the En’ki and continue to claim we’re conspiracy theorists, or just plain crazy.” Marjorie said. “They’re leaving in 10 days. We simply do not have the time to release the information, hope it gets disseminated, then hope someone at Alpha Control does something about it. We’re out of hope. We need to take action now. Agent 14 can program the robot this week.  
“There may be a way to disable the ship and still save the colonists.” Sparks commented.  
“Go ahead.” Slater said.

“The Jupiter 2 is scheduled for an automated stop at the fuel barge in orbit around Titan 8.7 hours after launch to refuel prior to leaving the solar system. If we can program the robot to disable the ship just before it reaches Titan, the barge crew could send a rescue pod.” Sparks explained.  
“We have to think about the timing of events.” Hassinger said. “First, the inertial guidance system needs to be destroyed, this will guarantee the ship won’t make it out of the solar system, and it will send a signal to Alpha Control that the ship is in danger. The Robot should then disable the comm system after the alert is sent. Alpha Control can remotely access the ships systems from Earth. Disabling the comms will prevent them from seeing what’s happening on the ship.” Hassinger explained. “Then the barge crew can get to the ship before life support fails.”

“What about the Robot?” Slater asked. “Once the barge crew gets there, the Robot has all the evidence of what happened in its memory banks. If they link the Robot to us, they’ll know Smith is involved.” Slater said.  
“Take out the cabin pressure control system.” Marjorie said.  
“That would depressurize the ship and the main hatch would open!” Hassinger explained. “The crew would be killed instantly.”  
“The crew is safety protected in suspended animation.” Marjorie continued. “Everything not bolted down will fly out of the hatch, including the Robot.”  
“The life support system will still be intact without the nav or comm system. The freezing tubes are pressurized and protected for this very situation.” She said. “They’ll be alive when the barge crew gets there.”  
Everyone at the table was thinking it over. “So, the Robot takes out the systems just before they reach Titan.” Slater continued. “The fuel barge sends a pod to rescue the crew. They get there, the hatch is open, the Robot gone. No evidence of what’s taken place.”  
“The mission is a failure, the Jupiter program gets cancelled, and the Robinson’s survive.” Hassinger added. Do we all agree on the plan? Everyone nodded their heads.  
“Contact Aeolus Control and get clearance to move ahead with this plan.” Slater instructed.  
“Will do.” Hassinger replied.

Hassinger and Sparks proceeded to the communication bunker. “Sparks, we need to send a message to Aeolus Control.”  
Sparks activated the quantum communicator, which was sent to Earth via the Time Tunnel from the Aeolian Er’is faction.  
“Link established.” Sparks reported.  
Hassinger entered the proposed plan details and sent the message.  
Within a few minutes, the response was received.  
Hassinger relayed the Aeolian response to General Slater.  
“Aeolus Control approves the plan.” He said. “Additionally, they specify that only Agent 14 will be in play. He’s only to be given the primary objectives, no details…in case he’s captured”.  
“Understood.” Slater responded.  
“Marjorie, bring 14 here for briefing, first thing in the morning.” “Yes sir.” She responded.

Jupiter 2 En Route to Caelus

As the Jupiter 2 approached the 4th planet, the gentle harmony of Will and the Robot carried throughout the ship.

If I had a song  
I'd sing it in the morning  
I'd sing it in the evening  
All over this world  
I'd sing out danger  
I'd sing out a warning  
I'd sing out love between…

“Cease that infernal caterwauling!” Smith shouted, frantically emerging from his cabin, garbed in night shirt and cap. “Your disharmonious din interrupted my peaceful slumber.”  
“Sorry Dr. Smith.” Will responded. “We were just trying to pass the time.”  
“I suppose with your lack of music appreciation, it would be too much to ask if you had any melodious tunes in your rusty innards, you tone-deaf troubadour? Such as Brahms, Beethoven or Bach? I’d even settle for...Buxtehude.”  
“I am not a jukebox, Dr. Smith.” The Robot chided.  
“Jukebox, indeed…bah!”

“We’re approaching the planet. Everyone buckle up.” John instructed over the intercom. As the Jupiter 2 approached the small planet, it was clear this planet was unlike any other they had encountered.  
“Is it rotating on its side?” Don asked.  
“It appears to be.” John replied. “The northern pole is tidally locked to the star.”  
The ship was approaching the day lit hemisphere. “That can’t be ice!” Don said, noticing the bright white face of the planet.  
“No, planetary sensors indicate molten iron.” John said. Don read the sensor results. “1,704 degrees Celsius. The southern pole is negative 2,028 C.”  
“What do we do?” Don asked, as they neared the planet. 

“Look!” John pointed. “The horizon between night and day…there’s a blue-green band along the planets equator.” As the Jupiter 2 closed in on the planet, they could see a strip of land, barely 500 kilometers wide circling the planet along the boundary of night and day. The entire population of life on the planet existed in that thin strip of green land and blue water, in a state of perpetual dusk.  
“There…” John pointed. “Look at that clearing on the edge of the forest. Set down there.” He instructed.  
Don laid in the coordinates and began the landing cycle. “Prepare for landing!” John spoke into the intercom.  
The Jupiter 2 slowly descended through the light cloud layer toward the surface as the landing gear deployed.  
The ship set down gently in a meadow, filled with strange flowers with huge, broad petals to capture the dim starlight.  
Don shut down the main engines.

“Robot.” John called over the intercom. “Please come up to the flight deck to check the planet’s atmosphere.”  
The Robot ascended to the main deck, interfaced with the external sensors and began analyzing the environment.

“Atmospheric results: 

Nitrogen: 76.7%  
Oxygen: 19.8%  
Carbon Dioxide: 1.5%  
Helium: 1.3%  
Temperature: 17.2 C  
Relative Humidity: 57%  
No detectable harmful gasses.  
The atmosphere is safe for human survival.”

“All right. Prepare the chariot and pod for EVA. We’ll need to map out a search pattern.” John instructed Don.  
“Warning!” The Robot exclaimed.

“You will need to stay within 2 km of the Jupiter 2. At 1.4 km north, the temperature begins to rise 109 degrees every 50 meters. At 1.7 km south, the temperature drop is minus 214 degrees every 50 meters.”  
“That’s a narrow search parameter.” Don said.  
“Let’s hope the life forms on this planet require similar environmental conditions as us.” John replied. John gathered everyone around the main hatch. “Ok, this is another unfamiliar planet with unknown inhabitants.” John began. “We’re going to have two teams spread out in different directions, and see if we can barter for deutronium. Don and I will take the chariot and head west along the edge of the forest, and Marcel, you and the Robot will take the pod and head east. Let’s stay on the north side of the tree line, we don’t want anyone getting disoriented and lost.”  
“Dad, I want to go!” Will said.

“No son, I need you here to help take care of the ship. We’ll be in constant radio communication.” John replied.  
“I would offer to assist in your reconnoitre, but I feel my presence here, protecting the family, would be a more appropriate use of my time.” Dr. Smith explained.  
“Yes, Smith…you stay right here.” John said, trying not to smile at Smith’s perfunctory gesture.  
Don assembled the chariot and lowered the pod from its bay. The two teams were ready to head out. John looked to the horizon. “We’ve been here for 6 hours and that sun hasn’t moved. This planet may not be rotating at all.”  
“Correction, Professor Robinson. The planet is rotating.” The Robot replied.  
“What?” Don asked.

“While not detectible by human eyes, my sensors calculate that the planet is rotating very slowly. It completes a single rotation every 84.2 Earth year equivalents.”  
“I doubt we’ll be able to use our sundials to track that time.” John replied. “Let’s just use our watches.”  
“It’s now 0600 hours ship time. Robot, make sure your internal chronometer is synchronized.” John said. “Affirmative” The Robot replied.  
“Let’s meet back at the ship at 1400 hours, which gives us 8 hours to find someone to trade with.” John said. “What are we offering to barter, Professor Robinson?” The Robot asked.  
“Anything we can spare to part with.” John said. John and Don climbed aboard the chariot and headed west. The Robot and Marcel boarded the pod and headed east.

Umbra Base  
October 7, 1997

Dr. Zachary Smith arrived at Umbra base at 0800 the next day. Not wanting to be seen in his military uniform, Smith wore his civilian attire. A slate grey, pressed dress shirt with ivory buttons and gold cufflinks. Black pressed slacks, black patent leather shoes with a high gloss. As he waited in the small foyer, he twisted his gold ring about his finger.  
“Dr. Smith, come in.” Dr. Smith walked through the hidden passageway, in to the room and took a seat at the table. The room was dark, though a bright light shone down from a lone fixture above the table. Smith strained to see Slater through the bright beam. “We have a mission for you.” Dr. Smith raised his brow. “We need you to program the environmental control robot on the Jupiter 2 to destroy the inertial guidance system, comm system, and cabin pressure control 8 hours after launch.” 

“That’s going to be a most difficult task. The ship and equipment are closely guarded at all times.” Smith responded. “You’re the only asset we have at Alpha Control who can complete this mission.” Slater said. “We’re asking you to find a way.”  
“The risk of discovery is high…I’ll need additional motivation to complete this mission.” Smith said wryly. “What are you talking about Smith? This is a Sedition assignment; you have an obligation to support the effort.” Slater was getting visibly frustrated. “Sir…may I remind you, I’m a free-lance operative. I avail my services to the highest bidder. My loyalty is with no one other than myself.” 

“What do you want?” Slater asked flatly. “Let’s say, 2 million…1 up front, 1 upon completion.” Smith responded. “We’ll give you 200,000 up front and 1 million upon completion. That will be you best offer.  
Dr. Smith sat back in his chair and looked past Slater, at the large wall map notating En’ki strongholds across North America.  
“Your little skirmish isn’t going well…is it, General Slater?”

“It’s not a skirmish Smith, we’re battling forces from another world. If we don’t stay ahead of this, they could take over this planet in no time. Is that…motivation enough for you?”  
Dr. Smith brought his finger to his lips and smirked. “200,000…is that the absolute best you can do?”  
“Look Smith…there are people in our organization…who do not trust you. I don’t trust you. If you weren’t stationed at Alpha Control, you would be of no value to us.” Smith glared at Slater, who was unfazed.  
“Very well General. I accept your offer, under protest of course…regarding the exiguous recompense.”  
“Duly noted…Marjorie! Get Smith his money and a communicator…and get him out of here”. “Yes sir” she responded. 

As Dr. Smith neared the doorway, he turned to Slater. “Oh General…I was curious, what’s to become of the hapless Robinson’s? It’s not standard protocol for the Sedition to murder innocents.”  
“No one is getting murdered Smith.” Slater responded. “There’s a fuel barge near the coordinates. They’ll be taken care of.”  
“Taken care of…I see. Good day, General.”  
Marjorie escorted Smith out of the dark room.

Dr. Hassinger entered the room. “Can we afford to leave something this important to Dr. Smith?” Hassinger asked. “We simply have no other options” Slater responded with resignation. “But…we do have a defensive contingency.”  
“What do you mean?” Hassinger asked. 

“He’s the only contact we have at Alpha Control and he knows it. He’s cost us millions in missions and millions more to keep him quiet. We’ve been building a dossier of disinformation about Smith’s past. The documents cast doubt on his government and educational credentials, as well as his dealings with the Russian Federal Security Service. The Russians have been trying to infiltrate the Jupiter program for years. The documents link Smith to key Russian operatives and make it appear he was their spy. The dossier is complete and ready to be disseminated by our contacts in the CIA, FBI and USSC. After launch, if the situation arises, they’ll be released at strategic times and places. That should distance him from our organization.”

After Dr. Smith left the building, Slater went to the communications room. “Sparks, if you receive any communications from 14, you are to record incoming messages only, do not respond. I want radio silence for this mission. Do you understand?” “Yes sir” he responded.

Caelus

As the chariot topped a small hill, a stream of smoke appeared in the distance.  
“Look! A camp.” John said. “Let’s hope they have some fuel to trade.” Don replied.  
As they pulled up to the campsite, 3 humanoid figures rose from the fire and approached the chariot. John and Don descended the stepladder and met the strangers.  
“Welcome travelers. My name is Temenus. I am the leader of the Baratta clan. These are the leaders of the 2 surrounding clans, Cres and Aeson.”  
“My name is John Robinson; this is Don West. We’re in need of deutronium for our ship. Would you know if there’s any to trade on this planet?” John asked.  
“Aeson here has Deutronium to trade.” Temenus said.  
“What do you have to trade?” Aeson asked.

John brought the clan leaders to the chariot and opened the side door. With Don’s help, they pulled out the drilling rig and placed it on the ground in front of the clan leaders. Aeson looked at the other clan leaders. “You will need more that this for deutronium” Aeson said.

“What are looking for?” John asked.  
Aeson stepped back from the chariot, looking it over. “Your vehicle would suffice for 6 canisters.” He said. John was silent for a moment. “Let me check on something.” He said, as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “John! You’re not thinking of actually making that deal, are you?” Don asked.  
“We’re in no position to negotiate.” John said. “If they want the chariot, there’s not much left on the ship that would come close to a counter offer.” John picked up the radio handset. “Robot, come in.”  
“Yes, Professor Robinson.”  
“Have you had any luck making contact?”

“Negative Professor Robinson. We have covered 165.3 km and have not come across any settlements.” The Robot replied. “Go ahead and return to the ship. We’ll meet you there.” John instructed.  
“Affirmative.” The Robot turned to pod and headed back toward the ship.  
John exited the chariot and approached Aeson. “You can have the chariot for 6 canisters of deutronium.” John said. “Will you allow us to bring the chariot and the fuel back to our ship?” John asked. “We can bring one of you with us to drive it back to your camp.”  
“We need to discuss this.” Aeson said. The clan heads conferred. Temenus returned to Don and John.  
“We’re not able to leave this area.” Temenus said. “We’re protecting our frontier against an impending attack from the Gorgyra.” Temenus explained. “The Gorgyra are being forced out of their lands due to the Azur’el.”  
“What is the ‘Azur’el’?” Don asked.  
“The Azur’el is an event that occurs once in a generation.” Cres continued. “This planet’s pole is not exactly lined up to the sun. It’s off axis by a few degrees.” Cres explained. “Mount Azuranae is the tallest land formation on the planet. It’s just south of the equator, on the dark side.”

“It’s composed of solid frozen oxygen. Every generation, the top of the mountain is exposed to the heat of the star. Once the energy of the star reaches the summit, the solid oxygen begins to sublimate, causing a massive cloud of gaseous vapor to flow down the valley toward the northern hemisphere. It kills everything in its path. And that path runs through Gorgyran lands. When the Azur’el comes, the people flee to the surrounding areas. We’re here to protect our territories.” Cres explained. “So you see, we cannot leave here.”  
“Where is Mt. Azuranae?” John asked.

Aeson stood up, and walked the others away from the tree line toward the open meadow. He turned and pointed east. In the distance, John could see the summit of the mountain…a brilliant bluish light illuminated the dusky sky. What looked like a low cloud or fog appeared to be flowing to the north, intermittent lightening glowing within the cloud.  
“Our ship is between here and the mountain!’ John said. “We have to get back! The pure oxygen combined with the electric discharges will corrode the hull! You have to help us with the fuel!” John pleaded.  
“For one of your canisters of deutronium, we will trade one of our sleds to assist in your journey back.”  
“Wait, let me contact our pod to see if they’ll be able to pick us up.” John requested. He returned to the chariot and picked up the radio.  
“Robot, come in.”

Only static came through on the speaker. “Robot, come in.” John repeated.  
“Try the ship.” Don said.  
“Maureen, come in.”  
“Go ahead John.”  
“Is the Robot back?” John asked.

“No, we haven’t seen them. Is anything wrong?” Maureen asked.  
“We’re trading the chariot for the fuel. I’d rather be picked up by the pod than walk back. See if you can raise them on the radio.” Maureen attempted to contact the pod, but she too received nothing but static.  
“John, I can see on the ship radar, it looks like there’s a large electric storm east of the ship.”  
“That must be the oxygen flow.” Don commented.  
“All right. Maureen, we’re heading back now. If the Robot makes it back before we do, send him directly west along the tree line to pick us up. And make sure everyone stays in the ship.”  
“Ok, John, please be careful.” Maureen said.  
The clan heads helped load the deutronium on to the sled. John was also allowed to remove some supplies from the chariot. John and Don headed toward the ship.

Northwest Arizona  
35°40'13.5"N 114°04'03.7"W  
March 12, 2035

10,000 feet below Red Lake Playa, on the eastern fringe of the Mojave Desert, the remaining Sedition forces and their families have found a safe haven in the former government compound known as the Time Tunnel, now designated as Sedition base code name Delphi. Experiments at the tunnel ceased in 2027 after the coronal mass ejection event that crippled the planets electrical grid rendered the complex inoperative. 245 Sedition forces and their families were now living in the complex, safe from the danger above.  
Among the base leaders were Marjorie Colombel, now 71, and Dr. Earnshaw, now 66. They were the only survivors when the En’ki located and destroyed Umbra base several years prior.  
In charge of the base were General Roland Burns, former head of the Space Force, and his number 2, Commander Scott Maus, former astronaut.  
The families had just gone to their cabins for the nightly 21:00 curfew. Three armed watchmen stood guard over the tunnel.

Suddenly, a loud echoing boom emanated from the depths of the dark tunnel as bright flashes of blue light and vapor appeared. A woman lay semi-conscious on the floor of the tunnel, 6 meters in. The guards approached the tunnel entrance with guns drawn. “I need some light in here!” One of the men called out. Another shone a portable light into the tunnel. As the vapor cloud dissipated, they saw the woman getting to her feet. “Freeze! Let me see your hands!” “I’m looking for my son!” She yelled through fits of coughing. “I said show me your hands! Walk toward the light!” Maia walked toward the tunnel entrance with hands in the air. “My son! Have you seen a little boy come through here?” The men looked at each other. “Have you seen a little boy?!” She repeated, “He just came through before me!” “Lady…no one’s come through this thing in the 7 years I’ve been here.” “That’s impossible!” she said “I was right behind him!”  
The guards helped Maia down from the tunnel entrance. She was still disoriented.  
They brought Maia to the monitor room and offered her water.

A tall man entered the room and approached Maia. “I’m Commander Scott Maus, what’s your name?” He asked.  
“Maia. I need to find my son; he has to be here.” She pleaded  
“Maia, no one came through before you.” He explained.  
Maia lowered her head and cried.  
Marjorie knocked on the doorframe. “Commander…this man has some information.” She brought one of the refugees in to the room.  
“Yes?” The commander asked.

“Sir…there was a boy, 7 years ago…he came through the tunnel.”  
“What?!” Maia asked.  
“He was about 10 or 11. He was calling for…Tony. I was here. I remember. His name was Allen.”  
“Yes! That’s him! Where is he now?”  
“The Lydecker family took him in. They were one of the families that left for the refugee camp at Red Rock Canyon. They left about a year ago.  
“I need to find him!” Maia screamed. 

“Maia…look…” The commander said calmly as he held her hands. “We don’t have a communication link with the Red Rock camp. They could already be lost to the En’ki.”  
“The En’ki, what are you talking about, lost?” She asked.  
“The war…don’t you know about the war Maia?” The commander asked.  
“War…” Maia responded. “The war with Germany and Japan? The war is over.”  
“Germany? Maia, what year do you think this is?”  
“1947.” She responded. 

The commander and Dr. Earnshaw looked at each other.  
“Maia, this is 2035, we’re at war with an alien life form known as the En’ki. It’s been going on for 10 years.” Maia was visibly stunned. “2035? 2035…” Maia quickly calculated in her head how old her husband and daughter would be. Duncan would be over 130, there’s no way he’d be alive even if he had survived the shooting. Ann would be 98…there’s a chance she’s still alive.  
“Where are Doug and Tony? The scientists who work here?”  
“The people on this project are long gone. They left years ago. No one knows where anyone is. The planets power grid went down after the CME. There’s no global communication network anymore. Only small pockets of resistance groups have restored local power.”  
“Can you take me to the Red Rock camp?” Maia asked.

“It’s too dangerous.” The commander replied. “The camp is almost 500 km west of here. That’s over a week’s walk. We’d never make it there without encountering En’ki drones.”  
Maia walked away from the group toward the window overlooking the tunnel control room. “The En’ki” She stated. “They’re here?”  
“Yes ma’am” The commander responded. Maia remembered what Doug had told her back in 1947 about the future.  
“Commander, there may be a way to stop them.” Maia said. 

“What do you mean?” The commander asked. “In 1947, the two men I mentioned, Doug and Tony, arrived at our test site. They had just come from this complex…the year…was around 2100 I believe. They said a group of refugees here told them that microscopic alien beings began infecting humans in Great Britain between 1980 and 1985. They also said an Earth ship had been lost 100 years earlier near Enceladus, it contained first generation virobots that could be re-programmed. Their plan was to find the ship, bring the virobots back to Earth and program them to infect and destroy the En’ki drones.”  
“1980 to 1985…Great Britain.” The commander repeated. “Doc, you have historical epidemiology maps, don’t’ you?”  
“Yes.” Earnshaw responded. “They’re in the lab, I’ll go get them.”

Caelus

The pod was 29 kilometers from the Jupiter 2 when the Robot suddenly slowed to a stop.  
“Why are we stopping?” Marcel asked.  
“Observe the horizon.” The Robot responded. A wall of fog lay one kilometer in the distance. It was difficult to see in the constant twilight, but flashes of lightening lit up the bluish fog from within. “My sensors detect the fog is composed of 99.7% pure oxygen vapor and 0.3% chlorine.”

“Is that bad?” Marcel asked.  
“Affirmative. This is very dangerous. The high concentration of oxygen and chlorine combined with the extreme amount of static discharge will corrode the titanium hull of the pod within seconds.” The Robot responded. “We must find an alternate route back to the Jupiter 2.”

“You had better be quick! It appears the fog is coming toward us!” Marcel said.  
“My sensors calculate the fog is advancing 7.7 meters per second. It is spreading in all directions. We must return to the Jupiter 2 and warn them. The Jupiter 2’s hull is also composed of titanium and would corrode in minutes if exposed to the fog.”  
“Why aren’t we moving?” Marcel asked.

“I am calculating a course. The fog density and shape is changing by the second. It is now too high in the atmosphere to fly over. The source of the fog is the southern hemisphere, which is the dark side. The concentration of the oxygen vapor is too high to endure for more than 5.2 seconds. We must attempt to round the fog on the northern hemisphere side, where the fog is advancing.” The Robot said.  
“Let’s get going then!” Marcel yelled.

“Prepare for extreme heat.” The Robot said. The route we must take to avoid the cloud will take the pod into temperatures exceeding 452.3 Celsius.”  
“For how long?” Marcel asked. “My components cannot withstand temperatures above 400 C for more than a few minutes.” He explained.  
“It will be close. I will do my best.” The Robot replied, as he engaged the thrusters at maximum.  
The pod continued to head north into the intense heat of the star lit hemisphere. Suddenly, the pod lurched and stalled as it began to lose altitude. “What’s happening?” Marcel asked.  
“The extreme heat is having a deleterious effect on the anti-gravity drive. The engine is losing efficiency, thereby causing the pod to descend.” The Robot replied. “My sensors detect we are approaching the edge of the heat zone. If we can maintain momentum and altitude for 14 more seconds, we will regain full power.”  
“Good luck!” Marcel shouted.

The Robot continued to adjust the thruster controls with split second efficiency. The pod finally emerged from the scorching heat. A white contrail followed the pod as the searing hull vaporized the moisture in the air.

Time Tunnel Complex  
2035

Dr. Earnshaw returned to the monitor room holding dozens of 3’ x 4’ maps of historical outbreaks. His library included various spot and choropleth maps illustrating distribution patters and incidence rates.  
He dropped the stacks of maps on to the table, spreading them out. He shuffled through the vellum pages… “Bubonic plague of the 14th century…Flu pandemic of 1918…HIV outbreak of the late 20th century…Coronavirus pandemic of 2020…” Here it is. The virobot outbreak 1985.”

Earnshaw studied the patterns on the map. “It clearly originated in Europe. There were secondary origins in Houston and Florida several months later, but that could be due to an infected individual travelling.” He ran his finger over Western Europe, over to the British Isles. 

“The density of infections appears to emanate from London.” He said.  
Earnshaw grabbed a ruler and began drawing lines from less dense areas toward a point source. The lines converged at:  
51° 29′ 55.43″ N, 0° 6′ 36.58″ W  
“What’s there, Doc?” The commander asked.

“Bring in the detailed survey map of London.” He asked. Maus retrieved the large survey map of London and laid it on the table. Earnshaw’s finger ran along the latitude and longitude lines toward the point source. “Century House. That was the U.K.’s Secret Intelligence Service’s headquarters…MI6.”

“Based on the distribution and speed of transmission…I would estimate the outbreak began in 1983.”  
“1983…the Spindrift! That has to be it!” Marjorie said. “My parents and I were on a ship, the U.S.S. Anne, we were going to Seattle. I was very young; I don’t remember how old I was. The ship crashed in a jungle. My parents and most of the other passengers were killed. One of the flight attendants took care of me. A few days later, we encountered giant insects…birds…then…humans. They were gigantic. They were trying to capture us. We ended up finding survivors from other crashed Earth ships and were able to stay safe for years. Things were actually seeming normal for once. We had families, camps. Then we found out the planet was going to be destroyed soon and we had to leave. There was only one ship that could fly, the Spindrift. They were able to take a few of us with them. When we arrived on earth, it was 1983. We landed in London. They took the ship to MI6 HQ from the spaceport. That has to be it…the ship brought back the virobots.” Marjorie said.  
“Do you remember anything about the trip back?” The commander asked. 

“No, I was pregnant and sick. They had to seat us in a small storage hold. I just remember feeling awful and being tossed around as we left the planet. There were others on the ship that may know more.” She said.  
“That was almost 50 years ago, would there be any survivors left?” We’ll have to start with the space line, see if any of the crew or passengers are still alive. They might have information that would help confirm it.  
“What about that Earth ship lost near Enceladus around 2000? Do you have any idea what that could be?”  
“It has to be the Jupiter 2” Marjorie said. “They launched in 1997. Disappeared right after launch.”

“Contact was lost approximately 3,200 kilometers from Enceladus. We received intel that the En’ki had planted cylinders containing virobots on the Jupiter 2, for dispersal on Proxima Centauri b. We had an asset inside Alpha Control. We had him program the environmental control robot to disable the ship after takeoff. We received radio calls from our asset on the ship. Something went wrong and they ended up warping out of the solar system. We never heard from them again.” Marjorie explained.  
“Enceladus?” General Burns exclaimed. “There’s something familiar about that.” He left the room suddenly.  
“The archives from Umbra base do contain surveillance photos provided by Smith”. Marjorie retrieved her files and showed the photos to the group. “What are those?” Maus asked. “They’re loading several silver containers in the hold.”  
“That’s not the cargo hold…that’s the ventral sensor bay. That’s not a part of the ship where cargo would be stored”. Marjorie replied.  
Maia looked at the photos. “I’ve seen those containers before.” She said grimly. “There were thousands of them being transported from Aeolus to all of the galactic nodes. I opened one of the cargo shipments on Saon and saw them. They contain Ka’kia particles. They’re microscopic manufactured viruses, programmed to take over life forms and link them to the En’ki mainframe on Chaos. The canisters are dispersion mechanisms.”  
Everyone was looking at Maia in disbelief.

“You’re Aeolian?” The commander asked. “They’ve never sent anyone to Earth.”  
“I’m not originally from Aeolus.” She replied. “I’m from a planet called Saon, it’s one of many planets populated with descendants from Aeolus. It’s approximately 39 light years from here. I came to earth in 1934, through the same portal Marjorie and the Spindrift were lost in. We can use the same portal to return the Jupiter 2.”  
“These Ka’kia particles, they sound like what we call virobots.” Marjorie said.  
“We need to confirm the Spindrift had these containers on board.” The commander said.  
“If so, the only thing we can do to stop them is to find the Jupiter 2.”  
General Burns returned to the room. “I was right.” He said. “We lost another ship near Enceladus. In 1982, Colonel James Hapgood’s ship disappeared near the same coordinates. He made a stop on Ganymede for a 6-hour EVA. His next stop was Titan, but contact was lost near Enceladus.”

“Hapgood? Is that the same Hapgood that’s in charge of our Sloan Canyon base camp?” Maus asked.  
“It is.” Burns replied. “He came back about 12 years ago. His team has been trying to regain control of the Hoover Dam so we can power up the Time Tunnel. The En’ki have a strong hold on the dam complex. Commander Maus, I need you to go to Los Angeles, see if you can locate the Intra-Space Airlines headquarters, we need to find out if any Spindrift crew are still alive.” Burns requested.  
“Can I go General Burns?” Maia asked. “The Red Rock Canyon base is on the way; I’d like to see if my son is there.”  
“Commander, are you okay having her tag along?” Burns asked.  
“That’s fine. We need to drop off some supplies, I can use the help.” Maus replied.  
“Sparks, see if you can contact Col. Hapgood at the Sloan Canyon base camp.” Burns requested.  
“Roger.”

Caelus

“There it is again!” Will said, pointing toward the tree line. “I don’t see what you’re talking about.” Judy replied. “There’s something moving in the trees, I can see the shadows.” Will said.  
“I don’t see anything.” Judy strained to identify what Will was referring to.  
“Mom, do you see anything on the radar?” Maureen reviewed the radar image. “Just the storm approaching from the east. It’s getting closer.”  
“Whatever it is, it’s too small to be detected.” Will said. “I think you’re imagining things!” Penny said.

By this time Dr. Smith had made his way up to the flight deck, awoken by the thunder of the approaching storm. “What’s all this chatter about?” Dr. Smith asked.  
“There’s something out there in woods.” Will said. “Something out there?” Dr. Smith repeated. “Like an animal? A predator?”  
“I don’t know, Dr. Smith, I just see shadows moving along the tree line.”  
Penny, Judy and Dr. Smith were now standing at the main view port, squinting to see the shadowy figures. Suddenly, a loud bang on the outer hull startled everyone. Dr. Smith shrieked “What was that?!” Maureen went to the storage bay and retrieved 3 laser rifles, handing one to Judy and one to Dr. Smith.  
Another loud bang on the hull reverberated throughout the ship.

“We’re doomed!” Dr. Smith cried out.  
“Be still Dr. Smith!’ Maureen instructed, pointing the laser rifle at the main hatch and moving behind the astrogator for cover. “Will, Penny, go down below, I want you to lock yourselves in your cabins.”  
“But mom!” Will protested.  
“Now! Go below!” She repeated.

“Judy, take cover behind freezing tube 1, Dr. Smith, you go inside the storage compartment behind the elevator.” Maureen instructed.  
“I can’t do this!” Dr. Smith screamed. “We’re all going to die!”  
“Dr. Smith! Go!” Maureen pushed Dr. Smith toward the storage compartment, where he crouched into the corner.  
Another metallic bang on the hull was followed by a soft humming noise. The pitch began low and dull, increasing in frequency and volume until the sound was deafening.  
Maureen and Judy had to drop their rifles to cover their ears.

The main hatch suddenly opened. Four humanoid creatures draped in tattered animal skins rushed into the ship, grabbing Maureen and Judy. Dr. Smith was pulled from the storage compartment. The deafening sound stopped abruptly.  
“Check the rest of the ship for others.” The taller creature instructed.

As the lead Gorgyran gathered Maureen, Judy and Dr. Smith near the freezing tubes, the other three descended to the lower deck. They tore open a locked cabin door and pulled Will and Penny from the closet. They were brought up to the flight deck. As one Gorgyran guarded the humans huddled together on the floor, the other three began looting the ship for food and supplies.

Time Tunnel Complex  
2035

At dawn, Commander Maus and Maia loaded the cart with supplies for the refugees at Red Rock Canyon base.  
As they mounted their horses, General Burns handed them a couple of magnetic pulse rifles. “Take these for protection. You will most likely encounter En’ki drones on the way.”  
Maus packed the rifles in the saddle bag and they headed west.  
Two days later, they arrived at Red Rock Canyon.

“Commander, it’s good to see you.” Major Trona said. “We were just about to have to send out a party to gather food.”  
“Excuse me, sir, do you have a boy here…his name is Allen? He’d be about 17 years old?” Maia interrupted.  
Major Trona looked at Commander Maus. “It’s her son, he came over from Delphi last year with the Lydecker’s.” Maus explained.  
“The Lydecker’s, yes, they did have a boy with them. They went north to the Sierra camp about 3 months ago.” Trona explained. Maia sank to the ground. “He’s ok, ma’am, they just went there to meet up with family. The boy was in good health.”  
“Can we go there Commander?” Maia asked hopefully. “I’m sorry Maia, the Sierra camp is in the opposite direction. We need to make it to LA before nightfall.” He said. “If he’s at the Sierra camp, he’s in good hands, that’s one of our most secure bases.” Maia nodded slowly and helped unload the supplies. Within 30 minutes, they were back on their horses, and without the load of the supplies weighing them down, reached LA well before dusk.  
In the ruins of the Los Angeles International Airport, they found the remains of Intra-Space Airlines. They dug through the records and found that Alexander Wilson, grandson of Mark Wilson and Steve Burton, was a pilot for the spaceline up until the CME in 2027. His last known address was in Paso Robles, about 330 km up the coast from Los Angeles.  
“Looks like we have a little road trip ahead of us.” Maus commented.  
Two days later, the Commander and Maia arrived at Alexander’s house, located on a 100-acre vineyard. Alexander was out back processing grapes for a batch of wine. 

“Mr. Wilson, I’m Commander Maus from the Sedition base at Red Lake. This is Maia. We were wondering if you could answer a few questions.” Alexander finished mixing a slurry of yeast in a large wooden barrel and walked up to the pair. “What can I do for you?” He said as he wiped his hands clean.

“We’re trying to see if the ship you came back the Earth in, the Spindrift, may have contained any suspicious cargo.” The commander said. Alexander was studying Maia’s face. “I know you.” He said to Maia. “I’ve seen you before.” He added.  
The commander looked at Maia, she shook her head and gave him a look of ‘I don’t know what he’s talking about.’  
“Mr. Wilson, do you recall anything from your travel back to Earth?” The commander asked.

Alexander thought for a bit. “Well…I was only 10 years old.” He said. “But I do remember the trip vividly. I was fascinated with the ship, and everything that was going on. There was big rush…the planet was being torn apart.”  
“There were giants, placing containers of historical documents by the cargo hold. They told me it was the entire history of the Theian people. I remember I wanted to go through the crates and look at it, but grandpa Steve said to strap in.”  
The commander showed Alexander the photograph of the canisters being loaded into the Jupiter 2. “Did you see anything like these?”  
Alexander looked over the photograph. “Yes, there were 2 of those tanks. They were loaded at the last minute. They didn’t say what they were for. I thought they may have been extra fuel.” He said.  
Alexander once again looked at Maia. “You were on Theia, I remember you. But…you look younger…that’s impossible.”  
“I’m sorry sir, I’ve never been to Theia.” Maia explained. 

“Let’s get back to the base.” The commander said. “Thank you for your time Mr. Wilson. You’ve been a tremendous help.”  
“Thank you for stopping by.” Alexander returned to his work.

Caelus

Outside the ship, the pod approached and landed nearby. Smoke rose from beneath the still-hot landing pads as they seared the grass. Marcel and the Robot exited the pod and ascended the Jupiter 2 landing gear toward the entrance hatch.  
As the Robot entered the main deck, he encountered one of the Gorgyrans.  
“Robot! Attack!” Will screamed.

The Robot sent 50,000 volts into the one of the clansmen, dropping him to the deck.  
“Halt!” One of the Gorgyran’s had Penny in his grasp, a bright sliver blade held close to her neck.  
The Robot swung around to deliver another bolt of energy when Will stopped him.  
“Robot, wait!” 

“Do not move.” The clansman instructed. The tall creature walked around the Robot. “You generate lightening at will?” He asked.  
“It is a defensive mechanism…in most cases.” The Robot answered.  
“Can you lift heavy tools?” The clansman asked.

“My lift capacity is 7,000 kilograms.” He replied.  
"The people of our clan are weak and dying. We do not have the strength to farm or process food. You would be of great use to us." The clansman explained.  
“You can’t have him!” Will screamed. “He’s part of our family!”  
“Quiet!” The Gorgyran shouted. Maureen had to hold Will back.

“We will take the mechanical man with us.” The lead clansman said, as he directed the others to escort the Robot off the ship. “We leave this Tykhe talisman as a trade.” He tossed the heavy coin to the deck in front of Maureen.  
“We don’t want your lousy talisman!” Will screamed, as he kicked the metal object away. “We want our Robot back!” One of the clansmen approached Will with dagger drawn, but withdrew as Maureen pulled Will close.  
The clansman released Penny and helped up their stunned companion.  
As they departed the ship, Will ran to the airlock. “Robot!”

The Robot stopped and turned. “Do not worry Will Robinson. I will be ok knowing that you and your family will be safe. You must leave now before the storm arrives.” He turned and continued on with the clansmen.  
Dr. Smith quietly walked over to the talisman, knelt down and picked up the shiny silver object. It was heavy, 7 centimeters in diameter with a brilliant mirrored surface. The obverse featured the silhouette of a man, not unlike what he’d seen on ancient Greek coins back on Earth. The reverse was covered in alien words. They appeared to be a cross between Phoenician and Egyptian hieroglyphs. He caressed it gently. “Why should fools have money in hand to buy wisdom, when they are not able to understand it?” Smith bit the large coin.

“This is solid platinum.” He said under his breath. As the family gathered near the main view port, Smith placed the talisman in his pocket.  
Outside the ship, the clansmen along with the Robot departed the landing area and entered the nearby forest, to head west away from the approaching storm, which was now just 14.4 kilometers away.  
“Oh William. I know this is difficult. I will miss that beloved bucket of bolts more than you know. He sacrificed himself to save your family.”  
“We just gotta get him back Dr. Smith!” Will pleaded. “We can’t leave here without him.”

“Dad and Don are back!” Penny shouted as she saw her father and Don approach the ship.  
Everyone ran out of the ship to meet them.  
Will and Penny draped themselves on John as Judy and Don hugged. John could tell something was wrong as Maureen approached. “What is it darling?” He asked.  
“Oh John, they took the Robot.” Maureen explained.  
“Who took the Robot?” Don asked.

“Four clansmen broke into the ship. They took our food and demanded the Robot.” She said.  
“Let’s get back in the ship in case they come back.” John said.  
John looked at Don, then Maureen. “We have to leave this planet, there’s a storm cloud of pure oxygen flowing towards us. Don, how much time do we have?”  
Don reviewed the radar. “The cloud will reach the ship in 31 minutes.”  
“But Dad! We have to rescue the Robot!” Will said.

“Son, we have to prepare the ship for departure…I’m afraid we just don’t have the time to search for him.”  
“I can take the pod and look for him.” Will pleaded.  
“It’s too dangerous, I’m sorry son.”  
Dr. Smith saw how upset Will was. He approached Marcel. “Come with me, please.” He instructed. They went below deck to Dr. Smith’s cabin.  
“Mr. Marcel…you are, an android, are you not?” Dr. Smith asked.

“I am a fusion of organic and mechanical components, Dr. Smith.” Marcel replied. “Then you would be able to assist the clan in their agricultural needs, wouldn’t you?” Marcel thought to himself.  
“We’re going to Earth, to be amongst our own people. There wouldn’t be any use for you there, we have plenty of androids to help us with our daily chores. Wouldn’t you rather be useful to someone? The poor unfortunate creatures on this planet desperately need help…you could be their salvation…” Smith said. “And we desperately need our Robot to assist us in our journey home.”  
“I would like to be useful.” Marcel responded. “And I am programmed to perform a wide variety of activities.” He said.  
“Splendid! I think we may have uncovered a mutually agreeable resolution to our dilemma. You can stay and assist the clan, and we will take our Robot back to Earth with us!”  
“Yes, I would like that.” Marcel replied.

Dr. Smith brought Marcel to the pod, then went to speak with John.  
“Professor Robinson…we have just under 20 minutes to locate the Robot. Mr. Marcel has graciously agreed to help explore the immediate vicinity for the Robot. I, of course, will assist.”  
John thought about it, then checked his watch. “I’ll give you 15 minutes to find him…if you can’t retrieve him by then, get back to the ship. We’ll be leaving with or without you.”  
“Yes, Professor, thank you Professor.” Smith returned to the pod and they took off.  
Once airborne, Dr. Smith activated the Robot’s homing signal.  
The control panel began beeping. “I think we have a lock.” Marcel said. “He looks to be 1.2 kilometers, bearing 330.”  
As the pod arrived at the clan’s campsite, 20 clan warriors descended upon the small pod.  
The pod hatch opened. A white cloth on a stick jutted out from the hatch opening.  
“Peace!” Dr. Smith yelled from the pod. “We come in peace!” 

Dr. Smith and Marcel exited the pod and approached the clan warriors.  
“Greetings, your excellence. I came to negotiate an exchange.” Dr. Smith explained.  
The clan leader approached Dr. Smith.  
“What do you have to offer?”

“Well, kind sir, I came to offer you this fine, top of the line, highly efficient android for all of your farming and processing requirements, in exchange for the obsolete, outdated, defective dolt you now possess.”  
The clan leader inspected Marcel. “Why should we trade one mechanical man for another?”  
“Well, I’ll tell you, exalted leader, the mechanical man you now possess is designed for, how shall I put it, more mundane tasks and routines, such as playing chess and measuring atmospheric data…while this excellent specimen of robotic robustness and computerized capability is specifically designed to build and maintain mechanical machines and clever contraptions.” 

“He can help you to build a vast array of farming tools and implements to increase your agricultural efficiency!”  
The clan leader approached the Robot. “Can you build farming equipment?” The clan leader asked.  
“My internal database of farming equipment schematics is based on Earth’s agricultural methods.” The Robot replied. “From my analysis of your planet’s biosphere and climate, I deduce that the typical agrarian technologies of Earth, do not apply here."  
"What did he say?” The clan leader asked Dr. Smith.  
“He said…no.”

“And you…you can assist us with tools and machines?” He asked Marcel.  
“I excel in manufacturing tools and machines; it is what I was designed for. I look forward to assisting you!”  
“Very well, take your mechanical man with you.” The clan leader told Dr. Smith.  
Dr. Smith and the Robot boarded the pod and lifted off.  
“Thank you for retrieving me, Dr. Smith.” The Robot said. “Don’t you forget this you burdensome buffoon!” 

Time Tunnel Complex  
2035

Three days later, Maus and Maia arrived back at the complex around 3:00 am.

The commander gathered the base leaders in the executive conference room.  
“We have confirmation that the Spindrift did bring back canisters of the virobots.” The commander explained. “With that confirmation…it means the only way to defeat them is to locate the Jupiter 2 and bring back the first-generation virobots.”  
“I don’t understand…” Dr. Earnshaw said.

“She says two men were here, in this complex in 2100…sixty-five years from now. Mankind was near extinction. The En’ki were taking over the planet.” Earnshaw looked around the table. “Whatever we’re planning on doing…it obviously won’t work.” He said.  
“That’s not true.” Maia said. “The future that Doug & Tony visited was a timeline based on a path where nothing was done during this time.” She continued. “We’re here now, with information that could change the destiny of this timeline.”  
Everyone was looking around, unsure of what she was saying. She continued. “You have to understand…there are infinite timelines that extend from every moment in time. Every decision that can be made, is made in one timeline or another. There is a timeline where what we are going to attempt…will not work. And the Earth will fall to the En’ki. But there is a timeline where we succeed. And the En’ki are stopped. We have to do everything in our power…now…to ensure that our mission is successful.”  
“I’m in.” The commander responded.  
“Me too.” Marjorie added.

Caelus

The pod returned to the Jupiter 2. “Robot!” Will yelled as he ran and hugged the silver torso. “You’re back!”  
“Yes, Will Robinson, I owe my liberation to Dr. Smith.” The Robot explained.

“What did you do Smith?” Major West asked. “Where’s Marcel?” Penny inquired. All eyes were on Dr. Smith.  
“Well…you see…the Junkman…Mr. Marcel…he volunteered to stay behind and help the clan, so our dear computerized companion here could be reunited with his friends and family.” Dr. Smith explained, head tilted down slightly, searching everyone’s eyes for acceptance of his actions. “We have to get Marcel back!” Penny cried out. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart…” John explained, it sounds like Marcel wanted to sacrifice his freedom for our Robot.”  
“And a noble sacrifice it was….” Smith said. “He truly wanted to stay and be of use to the local clan.”  
“I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Penny lamented. 

“He did leave a message for you.” The Robot said. “Accessing voice tape…”

Miss Penny, I have decided to stay here on this planet and offer my services to the local clan. They are in dire need of assistance, farming enough food for their families. The clan lives on the edge of a great technological wasteland, left behind by an advanced civilization that left the planet eons ago. There is an abandoned city filled with marvelous machine parts. I look forward to helping the tribe build useful farming tools from the debris. This feels like home to me, and I hope you are not sad that I won’t be joining you on your trip to Earth. I will miss you and your family. I enjoyed listening to music tapes with you. I hope you don’t mind that I recorded the music on my internal device. Every time I listen to Die Zauberflöte, I will think of you Miss Penny. Safe travels.

“End of recording.” The Robot said. Penny hugged her mother. 

“Warning! Warning!” The Robot flailed his arms wildly. “The vapor cloud is less than 2 kilometers away; it will contact the Jupiter 2 in 4.7 minutes.” The Robot reported.  
“We need to leave the planet now, everyone strap in!” John said.  
The family and Dr. Smith descended to the lower deck and strapped in to their seats.  
“Deutronium tanks are topped off John.” Don reported. “Lay in a course for Solon. What’s our ETA?” Don entered the coordinates into the astrogator. “14.2 hours at 80% hyperdrive.” Don replied.  
“Let’s go.” John said, as they strapped into their seats.

Don initiated the launch cycle. John called out the check list…

“Cabin pressure control go.” 

“Cabin pressure control: Go.” Don replied.

“Orbital attitude system go.” 

“Orbital attitude system: Go.”

“Inertial guidance system go.” 

“Inertial guidance system: Go.”

“Open fuel pre-valves.” 

“Open.” 

“Uncage gyros.”

“Gyros uncaged.”

“Ready for launch in…7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Lift off!” John said. 

The roaring hum of the anti-gravity engine escalated as the Jupiter 2 gently rose from the surface of the floral pasture. Radial waves of energy caused the sea of flowers to ripple away from the launch point.  
“1000 meters…2000 meters…3000 meters…” Don reported as the altitude increased. On the viewscreen, the vapor fog was just beginning to encroach the area from where the Jupiter 2 had just departed. The force of the anti-gravity thrust disrupted the fog, creating a rolling vortex of fog, 200 meters tall. 

“Clear! Retracting landing gear!” Don called out.  
“Approaching edge of atmosphere, prepare to engage deutronium annihilation drive.” John instructed.  
“5…4…3…2…1…engage!”  
Don pressed the drive button.

“Engaged!”  
The Jupiter 2 darted into hyperdrive toward her destination, leaving behind a streak of light in her wake above the small planet.

Time Tunnel Complex  
2035

“So, we agree we’re going to try to find the Jupiter 2. Just how are we supposed to accomplish this? The ship’s been lost for 38 years. If neither Alpha Control nor NASA could find them, what chance do we have?” Dr. Earnshaw asked.  
“NASA didn’t know about the portals.” Maia said. “Both the Jupiter 2 and Col. Hapgood disappeared near the same coordinates. There must be a portal out there…near Enceladus” Maia said.  
“Is there a way to know where that portal leads?” The commander asked. 

“Possibly. If you could send a tracer probe through the portal, you could track where it ends up.” She responded.  
“Ma’am, we have probes…we just can’t get them off the planet.” Earnshaw stated. “It may be 2035, but it might as well be 1835. There aren’t any rockets to launch it into orbit. We have a fleet of transport starships at the Lunar depot with no way to get to them.”  
“There is an old Vulcan Centaur IX at the Mojave Space Port.” The commander commented. “They were going to try to bomb the En’ki core mainframe at Mount Logan. It’s the last of the nukes we have, and the last rocket.”  
“That rocket is our only hope of sending a probe through the portal to find the Jupiter 2.” Maia said.

“And it may be the only rocket left to destroy the En’ki once and for all.” Earnshaw said.  
“Commander, we don’t have any detailed intelligence on how far below the mountain the mainframe is. The nuke blast could have no effect.” Marjorie said. “The CME obviously had no effect.”  
“If they do bomb the mainframe and happen to destroy it, there are still millions of En’ki drones all over the world.” Marjorie said. “Any one of them could re-build an En’ki mainframe. We have to destroy all of the drones. With the drones out of the way, their mainframe defense would be nonexistent. We have to take out the drones first. And to do that, we need the virobots from the Jupiter 2.”  
The commander thought for a while. “Prepare a beacon probe. Contact the base leader at Mojave Space Port.” He said.

Jupiter 2 En Route to Solon

An audible alarm indicated that the Jupiter 2 was nearing its destination. “We’re in range of Solon.” Don reported. “Bring it up on the viewer.” John asked.  
Don tuned the viewer, bringing up a stunning image of the planet. “It looks artificial.” Don commented. The majority of the planet’s surface was covered with geometric shapes. The colors ranged from every shade of gray, to black, with many sections glistening silver, reflecting the starlight into the atmosphere. There were small patches of green and blue. As the ship neared the planet, it was clear that the green and blue rectangles were patches of foliage and lakes of water, respectively.  
“Approaching ship, identify.” A voice came over the radio.

“This is the Earth ship Jupiter 2, requesting permission to land and re-stock supplies.” John responded.  
“What is your crew compliment and cargo?” The voice asked.  
“Seven passengers, one Robot. We’re not a cargo ship, we’re a colony transport ship.” John replied.  
“We have you in tractor range, we’ll bring you in. You’ll be arriving in Spaceport C, landing pad 57-D.”  
“Copy that.” John replied.

“We’ll, I guess they don’t trust us to land our own ship.” Don commented.  
“Look down there.” John said. Don looked out the viewport at the planet below.  
“Every inch of ground was covered with buildings and towers!” Don said.  
“No wonder they don’t trust us! I wouldn’t know where to land!” John said.

As the Jupiter 2 descended toward the spaceport, a dizzying array of ships, large and small, fast and faster, whizzed by the view port. John picked up the radio. “We’ll be landing soon, make sure everyone’s strapped in!”  
As the Jupiter 2 approached pad 57-D, the landing gear automatically deployed. The ship slowed its descent and gently touched down.  
Everyone unbuckled their safety harnesses and made their way to the flight deck. They descended the stairs and were met by 3 uniformed spaceport personnel.  
“Welcome to Solon! My name is Sonntag.” 

“I’m John Robinson, this is Don West, Dr. Smith, and my family…my wife June, children Judy, Penny and Will.”  
“Don’t forget the Robot, he’s family!” Will said.  
“Yes, and the Robot.” John added.

“Welcome all!” Sonntag said. “If you would all come with me to the arrival lounge. I’m afraid your Robot will have to stay with the ship until all inspections are complete.” Sonntag said.  
“Inspections?” Don asked.  
“Yes of course, all inbound ships and their cargo must be inspected and pass quarantine before leaving the spaceport. We must ensure no dangerous materials or life forms are brought to Solon.” Sonntag explained. “Your Robot must be evaluated as well.”  
“Dad!?” Will yelled.  
“It’s ok son, we’ve nothing to hide. We’re guests on their planet, let’s obey their laws.” John said.  
Everyone followed Sonntag through the large doorway into the main building.

Time Tunnel Complex  
2035

The commander gathered a few people to make the 500 km trip to the Mojave Spaceport. The tracer beacon was loaded on to the deck of a flatbed electric truck, one of the last functioning vehicles in the Southwest. They headed out at first light.  
The next day, the team arrived at the Spaceport. Maus explained the situation to the Site Director. “I hope you know what you’re doing Commander Maus.” The director warned.  
“This is the last functioning rocket in the western hemisphere.”  
“We know what we’re doing director. Even if your nukes take out their base, they’ll just build another one. We have to find the Jupiter 2 and bring back the only hope we have for mankind’s survival.” The commander and his men unloaded the tracer probe on to a wheeled cart. 

The director led the men to the launch complex.  
The men unloaded the beacon probe and placed it on to the payload elevator at the bottom of the service gantry. The elevator took the men to the top of the tower.  
They exited the elevator. Two launch complex technicians were in the process of removing the nuclear warhead from the payload bay. The commanders’ men waited as the nuclear warhead was brought to the elevator.  
“Let’s do this.”

The men loaded the beacon probe into the payload bay, connected all relevant umbilical’s and clamps, and entered the new launch parameters into the rockets computer system.  
“Good to go.” The commander said, as the men boarded the elevator and descended. In the launch control room, the team gathered around the large view screen. The site director confirmed all systems were go.  
“Commence countdown.” The director instructed.  
“7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…launch.”

The rocket lifted off the launchpad, rising above the swirling storm of fire, smoke and desert sand. As it disappeared through the canopy of stratiform clouds, the tracking system indicated that probe deployment was 60 seconds away.  
“Rocket approaching apogee.” The technician reported.  
“Probe deployment in 3…2…1… Probe is away. Course laid in, tracking toward Saturn. Velocity = 0.06 c. Telemetry analysis estimates rendezvous with Enceladus in 18.5 hours.”  
Solon

Sonntag arrived in the lounge with an associate. “Professor Robinson, may I have a word with you?” Sonntag left behind the associate as he led John to the debriefing room.  
“I’m afraid we have an issue with your ship.” Sonntag said. “What do you mean, issue?” John asked.  
“What can you tell me about the 4 canisters in your planetary sensor bay?” Sonntag asked.  
“Canisters, what canisters?” John asked. Sonntag walked over to the observation monitor, which was displaying the Jupiter 2 pad area, and pointed to 4 silver canisters on the ground, directly beneath the sensor bay opening. “Those canisters.” He said.  
“I’ve never seen those before!” John said. “The sensor bay isn’t a storage area.” He added.  
“We scanned those canisters and they contain biological weapons.” Sonntag explained.

“They’re being moved to a secure room now.” He said.  
“I don’t know what to tell you, I wasn’t aware they were on the ship.” John said.  
“What is your destination? May I ask?” Sonntag inquired.  
“We were on a colonizing trip from Earth to the Alpha Centauri star system. We became lost shortly after takeoff and we’ve been trying to find our way there for the last 3 years.” He said.  
“So, your destination is still the Alpha Centauri system?” Sonntag asked. 

“No. We’ve exhausted our supplies. We also have an unplanned guest on our ship, Dr. Smith. We need to get back to Earth to drop him off, re-supply our needs and try again for Alpha Centauri.” John replied.  
“Well. I’m afraid for the time being, you’ll all have to remain here until we convene a hearing.” Sonntag explained. “Interplanetary transportation of biological weapons is a serious offence on Solon.”  
“We didn’t know those canisters were on the ship!” John tried to explain.  
“Yes, that may well be the case Professor Robinson, but nonetheless, the material is on your ship, and as ship’s commander, you are responsible.”  
“We’ll have you and your family moved to more comfortable accommodations until the hearing.” Sonntag said.  
“How long until our case is heard?” John asked. 

“Soon.” Sonntag replied. “The Administrator would like to resolve this situation as quickly as possible.”  
“What about our Robot? Can he join us?”  
“The technicians are still analyzing his data tapes to see if there is any useful information. He’ll be returned after the diagnostic analysis is complete.”  
Sonntag brought John back the lounge. The associate then brought the family to a transport which sent them through a circuitous network of tubes to a housing module.  
Once inside the main living area, everyone spread out. A large window overlooked the bustling spaceport.  
“John, what’s happening?” June asked. “Gather everyone around.” John said.  
The kids, along with Don and Dr. Smith gathered around John.  
“During their inspection of the ship, they found containers in the ventral sensor bay. They said the containers were biological weapons.”  
“What!?” Don asked. “That’s insane!”

“How do we know they didn’t plant those containers on our ship?” Judy asked. “They have the entire process recorded. From the moment we landed until they removed the canisters from the bay. It’s all there. They were on the ship when we landed.” John explained. Don looked at Dr. Smith. “Smith, if this was your doing…”  
“I’m innocent! I have no idea what they’re talking about!” Smith responded.  
“Everyone calm down.” June instructed. “John, what are they going to do with us?” “They’re planning a hearing to listen to our side of the story.” He explained.  
“What if they don’t’ believe us?” Will asked. “Well then, we could all be here a long time.” John replied.  
“Doomed…we’re all doomed!” Smith said. “Shut up Smith!” Don yelled as he moved toward him.  
“Keep your distance Major!”

“That’s enough!” John said. “We need to stay calm and try to figure out how those things got on the ship.”  
“If we had the Robot, he may be able to analyze them.” Will said.  
“They’re still going over his data tapes looking for answers.” John said.  
“Going over his data tapes?” Smith asked. “What are they looking for?”  
“Clues.” John replied. “They’re looking for anything that may explain what those things are.”  
Dr. Smith sat down slowly and sank into the couch.

Mojave Space Port  
Kern County, California  
2035

“Commander, the probe is approaching target coordinates.” The technician called out.  
“When the probe is within 2 million kilometers, reduce speed to 10,000 km/s, maintain heading”. 

“Roger. 2 million km…mark.”

“Begin scanning for anomalies. Maia, what are we looking for here?”  
“There should be a spherical aberration. Look for gravitational lensing…blurred stars around a point approximately 82 arcseconds at 1,000 km.”  
“200,000 kilometers from target”. The technician reported. 

“Reduce speed to 5,000 km/s”.  
“Roger. Detecting star light deflection, bearing 327 mark 10. Distance from anomaly…500 kilometers, target 165 arcseconds.”  
“That’s it” Maia said, pointing to the blur on the screen.

“Adjust heading to intercept anomaly”. Maus directed.  
“The bearings are jumping around as the probe gets closer. I can’t get a lock.”

“It’s the effects of the gravitational warping from the portal.” Maia said.  
“Pilot, switch to manual and aim the probe toward the anomaly, use visual guidance. Slow velocity by 50%.”  
“Roger. Distance 50 km…10…5…” LOS flashed across the monitor.  
“We have loss of signal at point of contact.” The pilot explained. 

“Activate probe beacon and initiate scan.” The commander instructed. 

“Scanning for signal... 

Weak signal detected... 

Boosting power...

Signal coming into focus…”

“Virgo Supercluster…Local Group…Milky Way…Sagittarius dE”. The scanning icon on the screen froze and turned from yellow to green. “We have a lock. Sag dE Galaxy, distance 72,612 light years.”  
“Any planetary systems in the vicinity?” The commander asked.

The technician reviewed the data files. “Yes sir, one class G star, designation 856 G Sgr. One named planet, Priplanus…but…” the technician paused, looking over the readings.  
“What lieutenant?”

“The probe is in orbit around the star, but no planet is detected. There is a debris field, mass consistent with Priplanus.”  
Everyone in the control room looked around at each other.

“Any trace of nuclear fuel?” The commander asked.  
The technician continued to scan the star system.  
“Negative, no fuel trace…but the probe does detect an ion trail. Density and trajectory consistent with a departure signature.”  
“They could have escaped before the planet was destroyed.” Maia said.  
“Based on the debris field, can you extrapolate how long ago the planet was destroyed?” “Calculating…Based on debris concentration and orbital velocity…approximately 2.7 years relative to the probe. “Send the probe around the star scanning the same orbital path to calculate the exit trajectory of the ion trail. “Yes sir.”  
“Sir, we have another issue.” The technician said. 

“What is it?” the Commander asked.  
“It’s the date, sir. Probe data shows ion particles dated to 2032 CE +/- 200 solar days.”  
The technician said.

“That’s impossible.” The Commander said. “Those particles should be dated to 1997 CE.”  
“The warp they entered must have caused a dilation effect. To us, they left 38 years ago. From their perspective, it’s only been a few years.” The commander said.  
“What does that mean?” Marjorie asked.  
“It means, if we try to bring them back the same route, another 38 years may pass.”  
“We need to find a direct portal.” Maia said.

“I used to manage the portal network on Saon. There are thousands of uncharted illegal portals across the galaxy. They’re unstable but they are direct connections between worlds, and they’re immune to time dilation. Thieves use them to steal from underdeveloped worlds. I know there is one on Earth. It’s over the North Atlantic Ocean. It’s the one I arrived through. If we can find one near where the Jupiter 2 is now, we can retrieve them instantaneously.”  
“Have the probe follow the ion trail.” The commander instructed. “See where it leads.”  
“Yes sir.”

Solon

The Robinsons, Major West and Dr. Smith were led into a large chamber and seated at a long desk, 3 meters from the panel of judges. A low pitch tone indicated the inquiry was ready to begin. “Present the evidence.” Judge 1 requested.  
A large monitor on the side wall, 10 meters across lit up. It was a recording of the video and related radio communication between Solon Spaceport Control and the Jupiter 2 upon their arrival.  
The video played from first contact, through the unloading of the 4? silver canisters from the Jupiter 2 sensor bay. The continuous recoding then followed the technicians scanning the canisters and displaying the results. “Please describe the results of your analysis.” Judge 1 asked.

“We analyzed the surface of the container and were unable to identify the composition of the material.” The technician stated. “It appeared to be metallic, but the atomic structure was not recognized by the scan. There was an integrated module on the end of each canister that appeared to contain a valve system and logic circuits.” He explained.  
“Were you able to access the logic circuits?” Judge 2 asked.  
“Yes, we were able to access the logic data, but we could not translate the information.” The technician explained.  
“Please inform the panel what the internal scan yielded.”

“The results of the scan indicate the presence microscopic particles consisting of silicon and carbon, powered by an Eximium source.”  
“What is the average size of the particles?” Judge 3 asked.  
“There is no average. Each particle is exactly 103.1 nanometers long, by 23.7 nm wide. Plus or minus zero nm.”  
“Number of particles per canister?” Judge 1 asked.  
“Each canister contains exactly 3.27 x 10^13 particles.” The technician replied.  
“What is your conclusion?” Judge 1 asked.  
“We avoided opening the container for obvious reasons, but it’s clear from the presence of Eximium, the silicon construction and particle size, as well as the integrated valve system…that this device is designed to distribute microscopic particles in an airborne medium in order to infect live beings.”

“Excuse me, judge…what is Eximium?” John asked.  
“Eximium is a form of matter that yields unlimited energy in microscopic amounts.” He continued. “The matter is extremely rare and unstable in the wrong hands. Whenever we’ve encountered Eximium integrated into non-natural material, it has always for nefarious means.”

“Is there a chance these particles could have been designed to cure a disease, or treat crops for pests?” John asked.  
“It is possible, but unlikely, and we cannot take a chance. We must assume worst case scenario.” The judge said. “Without the ability to decode the instructions written within the particles programming, there is no way to confirm intent.”  
“Did you identify any useful information from the ships computer?” Judge 2 asked.  
“Yes. We’ve identified 7 occasions when the ships astrogator had a celestial lock on the Sol system, where their home planet of Earth is located, only to have the target coordinates deleted and the celestial lock lost.”  
“Smith! I ought to rip your head off!” Guards restrained Major West as he lunged toward Dr. Smith.  
“Be still Major! Why would I alter the astrogator, I’m the only one in this party who wants to return to Earth! I would never prevent our return home!” Smith cried out.  
“I believe you.” Will said. “Thank you, dear boy!”

“What are the results of the Robot’s data drive analysis?” Judge 2 asked.  
Dr. Smith sank down into his seat.  
“We were able to recover a deleted command in the archive instructing the Robot to destroy specific systems on the ship 8 hours after take-off. The command had a self-destruct component that erased the commands and related data from the memory tapes after execution.” The technician explained.

“Were you able to determine who programmed the commands?” Judge 3 asked.  
“We decrypted the passcode file, which contained 2 user ID’s.” The technician replied. “Lawrence Myers and Zachary Smith.” Dr. Smith glanced over at the Robinson’s to see them all looking at him.  
“The final commands were entered 75 minutes prior to launch by Zachary Smith.”  
“No!” Will cried out. Major West stood up quickly, but lowered himself as two guards approached him.  
“So, what we have is, Dr. Smith programmed the Robot to disable the ship to prevent it from reaching its destination of Alpha Centauri, then we have an unknown person altering the astrogator settings to prevent the ship from returning to Earth.” Judge 1 said. “We have yet to uncover who loaded the canisters and for what purpose.”  
“Dr. Smith, we’re going to need you to explain your actions, it may shed some light on the purpose of the weapons. This review is in recess until further notice. Please stand by and await the tone.” The Judge ordered.  
The Robinson’s, along with Major West and Dr. Smith, adjourned to the lobby area.

Mojave Space Port  
2035

“Sir, I’m getting strange readings from the probe. Similar to the moments before it entered the Enceladus portal.” The tech reported.  
Maia reviewed the data. “There’s another portal. Does the ion trail appear to lead to the anomaly?” She asked the tech. “Yes ma’am. Straight for it.”  
“Let it go” The commander said. Looks like we’re going for another ride.”  
The technician directed the probe toward the anomaly. 

LOS

“We have loss of signal.” The tech reported.

“Scanning for probe beacon.” The black screen suddenly lit up with billions of star systems, the yellow scanning icon racing around the image in circular motions.  
“Beacon detected!” The technician called out.

“Virgo Supercluster…Local Group…Milky Way…” The icon froze and turned green.  
“We have a lock.”

“Probe is 1.021 parsecs from Epsilon Indi.”

“The probe has picked up the ion trail. Tracking on auto.”  
“Any time dilation from this transfer?” The commander asked.  
“Ion particles age…2033 CE +/- 100 solar days.” The technician replied.  
“Well, they either stayed in Sag dE for a year or the portal warped their time slightly.” The commander said.  
“Where does the ion trail lead?” 

“Still tracking…” the technician replied.

“Target in range. 40,000 km and closing. It looks to be an abandoned fuel barge. Designation…F12-5.”  
“See if you can access the barge’s computer system.”  
“Accessing. There is a record of the Jupiter 2 docking at the barge. Ship date…November 14, 1998. We do have telemetry coordinates upon departure…relative to barge orientation using Epsilon Indi as a reference point:  
Right Ascension 14 hours, 29 minutes, 43 seconds…Declination -62 degrees, 40’ 46”.”  
“Program the probe to follow that heading.” Maus instructed.

“Roger. Course laid in.” The technician responded.  
Less than 1 hour later, the telemetry monitor starting beeping.  
“Sir, we have a target in range.”

“It appears to be a rogue planet. No life forms. Star System database shows the planet is under the domain of the Kingdom of Cybernetics.”  
“No landing is allowed, but we do have an ion departure trajectory…toward the Epsilon Indi system. Re-directing probe toward target.” The technician reported.  
A few minutes later, the monitor buzzed with alarms.

“Another debris field, commander. Mass equivalent to the 4th planet in the system, Gamma III. Records indicate the planet was destroyed by a collision with a comet approximately 8 months ago.”  
“Do you have an ion trail trajectory?” Maus asked.  
“Very weak signal…in the general direction of SCR 1845. The ion concentration is too diffuse to track with the probe sensors. Last detectable ion particles aged at 2035 CE.”  
“That’s this year.” Maus commented. “We must be getting close.”

“Is there any way to boost the signal power to the probe?” Maus asked.  
“No sir.” The technician responded. “Probe only has enough fuel to explore a radius of 1.7 parsecs.”  
“We need to get to SCR 1845 in order to pick up the trail with more sensitive scanners.” Maus said.

Solon

As Dr. Smith took a seat far away from the Robinson’s, he noticed a familiar face in the crowd of passersby. “Master Zachary!” The familiar face shouted as he approached. “Just who I was looking for!”  
“Hello, Mr. Phanzig…is it?” Dr. Smith asked. “Yes, you remember! You were instrumental in freeing my comrades and I from that horrible miscarriage of justice!”  
“And now, Master Zachary, I believe I can repay you for your valiant assistance.”

“Repay me? Do go on.” Dr. Smith said slyly.  
“Shortly after you left, the planet Gamma III was destroyed by a comet. The shock wave disabled our ship. We were helpless for quite some time. Eventually, a scavenger ship from Solon found us. In exchange for safe travel to Solon, the scavengers took possession of our ship. My comrades and I have been trapped here since then with no means of transportation to Verrah.” Phanzig explained.  
“And how does this play into…repaying me?” Dr. Smith asked.

“Well I’ll tell you...Master Zachary…from what I understand, there is a high likelihood your friends will be found guilty. One guilty, all guilty, including you. Once you are all found guilty, they will impound the Jupiter 2 indefinitely. We need that ship to return to Verrah. So, my proposal is, you testify that the Robinson’s are knowingly transporting the devices to spread the infection. The magistrate will then release you for helping to convict known terrorists, detain the crew and release the Jupiter 2 to allow you to return to Earth. We will use your ship to return to Verrah. Once we are safely home, you may take the ship back to Earth.” Phanzig explained.  
“Why can’t I just do what you advised and take the Jupiter 2 straight to Earth? Why bother with taking a long, potentially dangerous side trip to Verrah?” Smith asked.  
“Because if you do as I say, I plan on backing up your story.” Phanzig replied. “I can testify that Professor Robinson knew of the dangerous cargo when he was on the Verrah Castle. And that you were an innocent bystander.”  
“If not, it can go the other way.” Phanzig said ominously.

“If I help you, what will become of the Robinson’s and Major West?” Smith asked.  
“They would need to stay here on Solon for sentencing. As first offenders, they would most likely receive life sentences for interstellar transport of biologic weapons. They will live out their life in relative comfort, especially considering the conditions they’ve endured over the last few years.”

Mojave Space Port  
2035

“Ok, so we need to get to SCR 1845. We’re out of rockets, how are we supposed to get there?” Earnshaw asked.  
“Can we get the tunnel functioning?” Maia asked? 

“No, the commander replied”. We haven’t been able to send anyone or anything through since the power lines to the reactor were cut off. Hapgood’s team hasn’t been able to secure the dam.”  
“What about the prototype in White Hills?” Maia asked. “What prototype?” The commander asked. “When I left 1947, we had a functioning tunnel in a mine shaft.” The commander retrieved the survey map of northern Arizona. “Can you find it now?” he asked. “Yes.” she replied. “Maybe we can use parts from both tunnels to get one functioning one.” The commander said. Maia looked over the control panels and computers of the main tunnel. She opened an access panel and identified the space-time converter. “We’ll need this in order to activate the tunnel.” Maia said, as she removed it from its connections.

Early the next morning, Maia, Marjorie and Commander Maus, heavily armed, make the 46 km trek to the prototype tunnel in White Hills in just under 10 hours. The mine proved easy to find, as a 4-meter-tall black granite marker stood outside the entrance. The entrance was blocked by a rusted fence, which they were able to dislodge. As they entered the cool air of the mineshaft, Maia was afraid of what she’d find. Did Duncan survive his attack, or would she find his body, after 88 years? Would Dolos’ body be there?  
Using portable lamps, they made their way to the control room. It was just as Maia left it…and there were no bodies. Commander Maus helped Maia to the reactor room and they were able to activate the atomic pile. Power was restored to the computers. The mineshaft had protected the computers from the CME. Commander Maus and Marjorie wiped the thick dust from the panels. Maia installed the space-time converter.  
“The temporal targeting module is damaged beyond repair, and the retrieval unit has been smashed. We’ll only be able to travel point to point in real time”. Maia activated the time warp scanner on the main computer. “The nearest portal to SCR 1845 is on a planet called Gimus. The spatial targeting computer indicates there’s a 2-way portal on the planet’s surface. I should be able to transfer from here to Gimus. From there I’ll find a ship to rendezvous with the probe.”  
“Commander.” General Burns entered the control room with Colonel Hapgood.

“Yes sir?”  
“This is Colonel James Hapgood, from our Sloan Canyon base.”  
“Nice to meet you Colonel.” Maus shook his hand.

“Right back at ya’ Commander. I understand you have a visitor…”  
“Yes, Maia, could come over here please.” Maia stepped away from the computer to join the men.  
Hapgood tightened his lips and thrust out his hand. “Pleased to meet you miss…”  
“MacGregor…Mrs. Maia MacGregor.” Maia shook his hand.  
“I understand you were lost through the same anomaly as the Jupiter 2?” She asked.  
“That’s what they tell me, ma’am.” He replied.

“How did you get back? And when?” She asked.  
“Well, I can’t tell ya how I got back, don’t really know. I reckon I was in the right place at the right time.” He continued. “I can tell ya I came back ‘bout 12 years ago, just before the war got going.”  
“Where is your ship?” Maia asked. “Maybe we can gather some information from the computer.”  
Hapgood stood silent for a moment. “Colonel?” Maia asked.  
“Them En’ki took my ship soon after I washed ashore off the coast of Ireland.” Hapgood replied. “The Travelin’ Man? Right Colonel?” General Burns asked.  
“What’s that?” Hapgood asked.

“The Travelin’ Man, that was the name of your ship, right?”  
“Oh…yes, Traveling Man. Sure was.” Hapgood replied. “General, can I speak to you outside?” Hapgood asked.  
“Yes. Commander, Marjorie, please join us.” Burns instructed.  
“Maia, you have this?” Maus asked.

“Yes sir. I’ll configure the computer for the transfer.” She replied.  
Commander Maus and Marjorie exited the shaft with Burns and Hapgood.  
After they departed, Maia brought up the archive data from the last transfer. She found the transfer where she sent Doug and Tony back, which was still active when Allen ran into the tunnel. There was one more transfer after she entered the tunnel. 4 minutes after. Could Dolos or Duncan have used the tunnel after she left? She scanned spacetime for Duncan’s signal. A triple tone and a flashing green light confirmed a spatial lock. Duncan was alive, and he was within 300 kilometers of the mine. She tried to pinpoint the time zone, but the temporal synchronizer module was damaged. He could be hundreds of years in the past or future, she thought. Without a temporal lock, she could not retrieve him. As tears began to well up in her eyes, she knew she had to focus. “One thing at a time.” She said aloud as she took a deep breath. “I have to get to Gimus, bring back the Jupiter 2, then we can repair the temporal synchronizer and bring Duncan back.” She returned to configuring the computer to send her to Gimus.

“I hate to ruin ya’all’s day, but she’s an En’ki spy.” Hapgood explained.  
“But the things she said about the Spindrift in 1983, and the Jupiter 2…she’s right.” Marjorie said.  
“She knows about the Spindrift because she was an En’ki agent at MI6 during that time.” Hapgood said. “She was also involved in the Jupiter project, putting those virobot particle cylinders on the ship. Those damn particles are the last ones in the galaxy. Since the Alpha Centauri mission failed, she’s been trying to use us to get them back here to infect the rest of humanity.” Hapgood explained.  
“Did the tunnel record a bioscan when she appeared?” Hapgood asked. 

“We’ll have to review the data from the main computer.” Burns replied. “Come, I’ll take you back with me. Marjorie, I want you to return with us. Commander, keep a close eye on her until we confirm this.”  
“Roger.” Maus replied. General Burns, Marjorie and Hapgood boarded the electric vehicle and returned to the main tunnel at Red Lake.  
Commander Maus returned to the control room deep in the mine shaft. Maia was finalizing the calculations.  
Back in the main tunnel, Burns, Hapgood and Marjorie were awaiting the results of the bioscan. The technician reviewed the scan results. “Results complete. DNA scan shows 50% human.” They all looked at each other in disbelief. “What’s the other 50%?” Marjorie asked. “Indeterminate.” The technician responded.  
“Well, there you go.” Hapgood said. “She aint’ one of us.”  
“She said she was of Aeolian descent, from Saon.” Marjorie said.  
“You still aint’ figured it out?” Hapgood asked. 

“The Aeolians have been seeding the universe with their DNA for hundreds of thousands of years. All humanoids in the universe are descended from Aeolians.” Hapgood explained.  
“Any Aeolian will have 100% human DNA. The fact that she is only half human, means she must be contaminated with some other foreign DNA.”  
As the others discussed the issue, Hapgood reviewed the DNA scan results. He identified a unique characteristic that the others missed. The DNA profile indicated that Maia…was a clone. He knew exactly what that meant. He was wrong about Maia. All these years. He thought to himself. She was right there in front of me. 

“We need her to help retrieve the Jupiter 2.” Burns explained. “Marjorie, I want you to go to Gimus with Maia to help search for the J2. Keep an eye on her, and make sure to let us know ahead of time what your ETA will be.” The general instructed. “Don’t let on that you know who or what she is. We’ll deal with her upon your return.”  
“Yes sir.” Marjorie responded. She was then brought back to White Hills.

Solon

A tone signaled the hearing was ready to resume. “I trust you will make the right decision…Dr. Smith.” Phanzig smiled as he returned to the crowd. The Robinsons and Dr. Smith returned to the chamber.  
“Dr. Smith, approach the stand.” The judge instructed.  
Dr. Smith walked up to the questioning booth and took a seat. “Start from the beginning Dr. Smith.” The judge asked.  
“Well…you see…Colonel Mason transferred me under his command in the Earth year 1980. He had me working on various projects over the years. In 1995, the Colonel transferred me to Alpha Control. My first assignment was assisting Dr. Myers in the programming of the B9 Robot. Dr. Myers was a strange, eccentric man. He was using a software language I had never seen before. It was almost…alien. It was Dr. Myers who told me other scientists on the team had falsified data from the Deep Space probes. He said it was for humanity’s security.”

“What did that mean Dr. Smith?” Judge 2 asked.  
“I didn’t know. Colonel Mason paid me well, and…he didn’t like inquisitive subordinates.”  
“I discovered in 1993 he had one of the engineers sabotage the Jupiter 1 mission. He then had the saboteur killed. There was an underground resistance faction, the Sedition, who were causing Col. Mason substantial problems. He sabotaged the ship and blamed the Sedition for the disaster. He knew the authorities would focus all of their energy on the group, and they did. The Sedition was forced further into hiding. I knew at that time my life was in danger. I began working with the Sedition about that time.”  
“Continue.” The judge said.

“One week before the Jupiter 2 launch, the leader of the Sedition base asked me to program the Robot to disable the ship after take-off.”  
“Smith! Major West had to be restrained once again.

“They wouldn’t tell me why, but one of my inside contacts told me that Mason had planted a device on the ship and the Sedition had to stop them from reaching Alpha Centauri.” Smith explained. “I didn’t know what they meant by that at the time, but it’s clear to me now that this pestilence is what they were talking about!”  
Smith looked to the Robinson’s. “I didn’t know what the cargo was! You have to believe me! The Sedition wanted me to stop the Jupiter 2 from reaching Alpha Centauri, they must have known the dangerous cargo was on the ship!”  
“Why didn’t they just have you remove the cargo, instead of programming the robot to disrupt the mission?” Judge 2 asked.  
“Well, you see…there were more of them than me.” Smith responded.  
“What do you mean, them?”

“The En’ki drones. Alpha Control had dozens of En’ki working under Colonel Mason. They were the ones that placed the canisters on the ship. They were watching, always watching. I had access to the ships environmental control robot. The Sedition felt I could stop the mission by disrupting the ships controls.” Smith explained.  
“But you said you were working for Colonel Mason…it sounds like you were in league with the En’ki.” Jude 1 commented.  
“It’s true, in the early years I was working at the behest of Colonel Mason. But after a while, the Sedition forces were more, convincing.” Smith said.  
“You mean the Sedition paid you more.” Judge 2 said.  
Dr. Smith just looked down at his hands, saying nothing. He looked to see Will. Tears rolled down his cheek.  
“We’ll take a brief break.” The judge said. “Please return when you hear the tone.”

White Hills, Arizona  
March 23, 2035

Maia entered the final mass:energy ratio calculations and the coordinates to the Gimus terrestrial portal. “It’s all set, ready to go?” She asked Marjorie. “Are you sure this thing is safe?” Marjorie asked. “Yes, we’ll be fine.” Maia assured her. “You said the temporal synchronizer-thing was damaged. Isn’t that going to affect the machine?” Marjorie asked.  
“No, the damaged module is on the retrieving unit. We can’t get a time lock to retrieve anyone. The transmission unit is fine.” Maia explained.  
Maia initiated the tunnel field generators, creating a rift in spacetime…an entrance to the intergalactic corridor network. She set the timer for 30 seconds.  
“Let’s go.” She and Marjorie walked into the tunnel. As the timer reached zero, a flash of light and vapor filled the control room.

Gimus  
Star System SCR 1845 | Constellation Pavo  
12.66 Light Years from Earth

For Maia and Marjorie, the transition from Earth to Gimus was instantaneous. As the vapor cloud dissipated, they emerged into a large cavernous room, bustling with hundreds of passengers. It was an intergalactic depot.  
They followed signs leading to individual public transportation shuttles, small 4-person ships designed for interplanetary travel.  
“Here, this one will do.” Maia said, as they both climbed into the small craft. She activated the engine, awaited clearance, and darted out of the depot. Once they were clear of the planet, Marjorie entered the beacon probe’s key code into the ship’s navigation system, and scanned for the signal. The scan located the probe within seconds. “I have a fix on the probe. Laying in coordinates. ETA 42 minutes.”

Maia adjusted the heading and engaged the hyperdrive. “How do you know how to pilot a ship like this? I thought you were from 1947?” Marjorie asked.  
“Our technology on Saon is much more advanced than 1947 Earth.” She explained. “It’s actually more advanced than 2035 Earth.” She laughed.  
The ship arrived at the location of the beacon probe, which was on the outer edge of Gimus’ solar system. “Activate the ion scanner.” Maia instructed.  
Marjorie set the scan detector to seek out the ion signature of the Jupiter 2. Within minutes, the trail was identified. “We have a hit.” Marjorie reported. “Bearing 022 mark 14.”  
“Enter the coordinates…what’s the nearest planet?” Marjorie entered the tracking coordinates.  
“Nearest planet is…Venandi Luna.”

Maia moved the thrust lever forward, sending the small shuttle toward the planet at 0.7 light speed.

Venandi Luna  
Star System SCR 1845 | Constellation Pavo  
13.24 Light Years from Earth

As they neared the planet, the ship slowed to maneuvering speed. The proximity alarm sounded. “There’s something ahead, between the ship and the planet.” Maia said. “Initiate a short-range scan.” Marjorie activated the scanner. “There’s some kind of energy field ahead.” She said. “It’s not reading as a natural phenomenon. It’s an artificially induced force field. It’s emanating from the northern continent, powered by a large solar array.”  
“I have a visual.” Maia said. Just ahead, a bluish shimmering aurora-like curtain shrouded the small world. The ship began to shudder. “I’m losing control.” Maia said, as she struggled to maintain her heading. Marjorie reviewed the scan data. “It’s a low energy field. Parameters indicate its structure is designed to keep free flying life forms from leaving the planet. The electromagnetic field is just strong enough to interfere with our instruments, we should be clear in a few seconds.”  
Just then, the controls were back on line. Maia adjusted the flight controls and the ship leveled off.  
“That’s better. Do you have a trace on the ion trail?” Maia asked.

“Yes, the inbound trail leads to a restricted preserve. Maps indicate it’s under the jurisdiction of the Zon. We won’t’ be able to land there without permission.” Marjorie explained.  
“Where is the closest allowable landing area?”  
“Bear 19 degrees starboard for 64 kilometers.” Marjorie instructed.  
Maia brought the shuttle down in an open area west of the preserve.  
They exited the shuttle and saw a gleaming tower, approximately 0.5 kilometer to the east. They walked toward the structure. Upon arrival, they found a settlement of gold skinned humanoids.  
Marjorie approached a young woman tending to a small child. “Excuse me, we’re searching for a ship from Earth, the Jupiter 2, have you seen any other life forms like ourselves?”  
“I have not.” The young woman responded. “I will take you to our Archon, his name is Rangah. He communicates with our Great Protector, Protineus.”  
The young woman took Marjorie and Maia through the small settlement to a grand polished stone structure at the center of the village, 30 meters tall. The front portico was supported by 4 gigantic columns.  
Inside, Rangah was kneeling on a stone ledge in front of a large computer. 

“Archon, these women seek information.” The young woman explained. Rangah descended the steps from Protineus and approached the women. “Thank you, Adoni, you may go now” Rangah instructed.  
“What information do you seek?” He asked. 

“We’re looking for an Earth ship, the Jupiter 2. We understand the ship was here on this planet.” Maia said.  
“The ship was here. The crew of the ship not only saved our civilization from annihilation, our Great Protector Protineus was so inspired by their selfless act of risking their lives to save our lives, its programming was altered. The Great Protector transformed from being a tyrant ruler over our people to being a servant leader, and allowed our species to reach new heights of intellect and culture.” Rangah explained.  
“That’s amazing.” Marjorie said. “It’s wonderful to know they had a positive impact on your civilization. Do you know what happened to the crew after they helped you?”  
“I shall confer with Protineus, to see if the ship’s movements were tracked.” Rangah waved his hand across a small dome of light. The computer screen lit up with a star map. Dozens of points of light began flashing across the image. Rangah interpreted the information. “According to Protineus, the ship departed our system and travelled to a neighboring star system. The ship landed on a planet called Xro’ma. However, Xro’ma was destroyed by unknown forces. Prior to the planets destruction, the ship travelled to the Zeta system, where they landed on the 3rd planet, Gr23.6.” Rangah explained. “That is the final trace Protineus recorded.”

“Thank you so much for your assistance.” Maia said. They made their way back to the shuttle, departed Venandi Luna, and set a course for Gr23.6.

Gr23.6  
Star System Gliese 674 (Zeta Quadrant) | Constellation Ara  
15.09 Light Years from Earth

As they entered orbit and descended toward the sun scorched surface, they could see a large rectangular patch of land in the sandy terrain below, at least 10,000 square meters in area. Geometric patterns of bright colors filled the tract.  
“Look, that area is definitely not a natural formation. Let’s set down there.” Marjorie said.

The small shuttle landed near a greenhouse-type building on the edge of the colorful strip. As they exited the shuttle, it was clear that the carefully tended lot was a flower garden.  
Marjorie and Maia approached the greenhouse. From the edge of the garden, a mechanical whirring was getting louder. A blue and gold robot emerged from the tall pink flowers.  
“Hello!?” A musical voice called out.

“Hello!” Maia greeted the robot. The robot approached the women. “Welcome to my garden! My name is Sue-1-7, but you can call me Sue.”  
“Sue…it’s nice to meet you. My name is Maia, and this is Marjorie.”  
“So very nice to meet you two ladies. I don’t receive many visitors. Can I give you a tour? I’d love to show you my prized chromanthium’s, they’re coming in quite nicely!”  
“I’m sorry, Sue, we’re short on time…can we re-schedule a tour for another time? We’re desperately searching for a ship, the Jupiter 2…it was carrying a family of colonists.” Marjorie said.  
“The Robinson’s! Yes! I know them. And their handsome Robot! He assembled me; you know. Very good dexterity…a master of design, wouldn’t you say?” Sue explained as she did a little spin.  
“Yes, very fine design.” Maia said. “When did you see them? Are they still here?”  
“Oh, no, they left 3 chromanthium season’s ago.” She explained.  
“And, just how long is a…chromanthium season?” Maia asked.

“Oh, about 51 diurnal rotations.”  
Maia calculated the planetary rotation at 19.8 hours.  
“That’s about 126 Earth days.” Maia said.

“Do you know where they went?”  
“Well, I did track the ship as they left, I was very sad to see them leave. My sensors indicate they were heading toward a nearby planet named Gosa. I lost track of them after that, I’m sorry.”  
“No need to apologize, you’ve been a tremendous help!” Maia said. 

“I’m so glad to help! Are you sure you can’t stay a little while? The symplocarpus are about to blossom, the aroma is intoxicating!”  
“We’re sorry Sue, we really must go. It was a pleasure meeting you!” Maia said. “And your flowers are beautiful!” Marjorie said, as the two women returned to their shuttle.  
“Set a course for Gosa.” Maia instructed.  
Marjorie entered the coordinates as the ship took off.

Gosa  
Star System Gliese 674 | Constellation Ara  
14.97 Light Years from Earth

As the shuttle approached Gosa and entered orbit, a loud, static-filled signal screeched out from the receiver.  
Maia reduced the output volume. A voice was now coming across. 

“Approaching ship, what is your business?”  
“We’re searching for a ship that may have landed here, the Jupiter 2.” Maia replied.  
“The Jupiter 2 did land here, but they are now gone. You are free to land. We would be happy to discuss our encounter with the Robinsons. We will send landing coordinates.” The voice instructed.  
Maia received the coordinates and programmed the landing cycle.  
The shuttle landed near a large building. Three large globular life forms in vivid coloring stood near the landing pad.  
Maia and Marjorie exited the ship and approached the forms.  
“Welcome to Gosa!” The center being exclaimed. “My name is Gilt Proto and these are my associates.”  
“Hello.” Maia said. “Thank you for allowing us to visit with you.”  
Marjorie stood further back, closer to the ship.

“Does our appearance frighten you?” Gilt asked Marjorie.  
“No. It’s just that…I’m not used to your species.” She explained.  
“We are Gosans.” Gilt replied. We are born uniform, and used to live our lives in complacent homogeneity. Some of us grew discontent with our sameness.” Gilt continued. “When the Jupiter 2 crew arrived, we saw an opportunity to diversify. We thought, unwisely, that we could appropriate the Earthling’s individuality.”  
Maia looked at Marjorie. “What did you do?”

“We duplicated the crew and attempted to return to Earth to take over the planet.” Gilt replied.  
“As I said, it was an unwise decision. Conquering another life form so Gosans could experience diverse appearances would not have fulfilled our desire for uniqueness. We realized, although we are uniform in appearance, our inner personalities, desires and beliefs, are indeed unique. We now adorn our outer appearances with varied raiment and ornamentations to express our inner selves.”  
“What became of the Jupiter 2?” Marjorie asked.

“The ship left our territory and moved to another location to make repairs. They left soon after. If you come inside, we can review our planetary sensor logs to determine their course.” Gilt said.  
Maia and Marjorie followed Gilt and his associates into the building.  
“Bring up the planetary sensor logs for all departing ships.” Gilt instructed the technician.  
As the technician reviewed the outbound routes, he identified the Jupiter 2 results. “Here is the trajectory analysis.” The technician responded.  
Gilt explained the results. “After the ship left our atmosphere, they departed this star system and plotted a course directly for a planet in the next system. The planet was Delta. They were there for less than 1 cycle, departed, then travelled to the prison planet of Destructon. It appears they were on Destructon for less than 15 cycles. After leaving the prison planet, our sensor logs indicate the ship encountered a rogue planet somewhere between Destructon and the Solon star system. The distance was too far for our sensors to detect any further transits.”

“Thank you for your assistance.” Maia said. “Can you provide us with the last known coordinates of the rogue planet?”  
“We will transmit the coordinates to your ships computer.” Gilt replied.  
“Thank you again, we won’t forget your kindness.” Marjorie said.  
The women boarded the shuttle and took off toward the rogue planet.

Sobra  
Constellation Musca  
14.71 Light Years from Earth

As they arrived at the programmed coordinates, it was clear that there was no rogue planet in the vicinity. “I don’t see a planet.” Maia said.  
“Activate the long-range scanner.” Marjorie suggested. Maia flipped on the scanner. The monotone beeps continued as the scanner sent gravity wave pulses 2 parsecs out.  
Suddenly, a signal appeared on the monitor. “We have a hit.” Maia said. “Bearing 024, mark 13. Distance, 1.2 parsecs.” Maia engaged the hyperdrive and darted off toward the signal.

As they neared the rogue planet, Maia disengaged the hyperdrive. With no star nearby, the planet was virtually black. There was a dim light emanating from a point near the planet’s equator. “I’m going to head toward that light. See if we can make contact.” Maia said. As she descended from 1,200 kilometers, bright flashes of white light filled the shuttle cockpit. The flash was followed by a forceful energy wave that shook the small shuttle violently. “What was that?” Marjorie asked.  
“It came from the planet’s surface.” Maid responded. Another blast caused a severe starboard roll. “I have to get to higher orbit.” Maia said as she pulled back on the control yoke.  
“We’re receiving a hail from the planet.” Marjorie said. “Open communication.” Maia responded.

“Attention approaching ship: Please leave this planet immediately.” The voice pleaded.  
Maia picked up the communicator. “Who is this? Identify yourself.”  
“I am Epeios, the last Sobram, and you are trespassing upon a sovereign war planet. I am in the midst of a raging battle with a parthenogenetic life form. I do not have time to squander on you.”  
“We are looking for a ship that may have visited this planet.” Maia explained. 

“I told you, I do not have time to deal with you. If you do not leave this planet, I will send a thermolytic rocket to destroy you!” Epeios warned.  
“If you fire on us, we will deploy a 10,000-alphatron hyperatomic missile on your current location.” Maia explained.  
“This ship doesn’t have any offensive weapons.” Marjorie whispered.  
“He doesn’t know that.” Maia replied.

“Very well, I will assist you.” Epeios responded. “Tell me what ship you are looking for. After I assist you, will you leave my planet?”  
“Yes. We are searching for an Earth ship, designated Jupiter 2.”  
Maia explained.

“The Jupiter 2 was here a short time ago. They left as my war began.” Epeios explained. They departed my planet and by my estimation, headed toward the Solon star system.”  
“Thank you! We will break orbit now. Do you need any assistance in your battle?” Maia asked.  
“No. Thank you. The destiny of this planet is foretold. Please leave me.”  
“You heard the man.” Marjorie said. “Let’s go to the Solon system.”  
Maia entered the star coordinates and darted off toward the next destination.

Daucus | Nentibus | Caelus | Solon  
Star System DEN 1048 | Constellation Antlia  
13.11 Light Years from Earth

They reached the Solon system within minutes.  
“Approaching Solon system.” Maia reported. “Seven planets in the system. The nearest is Daucus, according to the star charts.”  
“Scanning for deutronium by-products.” Maia reported.

“I’m getting a high concentration coming from the heavily forested area ahead. I’ll set down there.”  
The shuttle landed on the outskirts of a large wooded area. “The scanner indicates there’s a life form moving approximately 2,100 meters east of here. Let’s go.” Maia and Marjorie exited the shuttle and began trekking east. As they made their way through the thick foliage, a series of low volume, high frequency buzzes and moans emanated from the vegetation.  
“Do you hear that?” Marjorie asked.

“Yes.” Maia said, as they both stopped. As soon as they halted, the sounds abated.  
They continued through the flora until they reached a clearing. At the center of the clearing was a greenhouse.  
“Another greenhouse.” Maia commented. “This part of the galaxy sure is into plants.”  
A bespectacled humanoid with an eggplant tint emerged from the green house.

“Hello! My name is Willoughby.” He said as he shook their hands. “What brings you to this wonderful place?”  
“Hello, Mr. Willoughby…we’re looking for a ship and her crew. Our sensors indicate they were here within the last several days.” Maia said. “The ship is the Jupiter 2.”  
“Oh yes, they were here. The Robinson family. Absolutely lovely people.” He replied.

“I don’t run into life forms of my kind, and now twice in a short while. Truly exceptional.” He gushed.  
“Yes…well, do you know if they’re still here? Did they leave?” Marjorie asked.  
“Oh, yes, they did. Do you know they asked if I could come along? I was truly tempted, but I needed to stay here and tend to my master…he was very ill, but recuperating nicely.”  
“When they left, do you know what their heading was?” Maia asked.

“Well...” Willoughby looked to the sky, squinting. “Do you see that speck?” Maia and Marjorie squirted as they looked toward the area Willoughby was pointing to.  
“Yes, I see it.” Maia replied.

“That is Nentibus. It’s in a near synchronous orbit as our planet, but it stays at a constant distance ahead of us. That is the nearest planet. Professor Robinson mentioned they needed fuel. They may have stopped there.”  
“Thank you, we’ll check it out. We appreciate your help.” Marjorie said.  
“Oh, it’s no problem, it was very nice to meet the two of you. If you happen to catch up with them, please tell Dr. Smith I said hello.” Willoughby said.  
“Dr. Smith is with the Robinsons?” Marjorie asked.  
“Why, yes, he is. Fascinating man.”

“Thank you, Mr. Willoughby. We need to leave now; I’ll pass on your message.” Marjorie said.  
Maia and Marjorie returned to their shuttle and took off toward the small planet.  
“Dr. Smith is still with the Robinsons.” Marjorie said.

“Wasn’t he the one you paid to disable the ship?” Maia asked.

“Yes. I can’t believe the crew didn’t throw him out of the air lock once they awoke from cryo-sleep.”  
As Maia orbited the planet Nentibus, Marjorie scanned the surface. “The planet’s surface appears to be covered in…machines…ships…broken down, rusted junk!”  
“Do you see any signs of life? There’s some kind of magnetic or gravitational pull that’s trying to bring our ship down. I’m having difficulty maintaining orbit.” Maia said.  
“Scanning…no signs of animal life.” Marjorie said. “I have found what looks like a departure basin that matches the Jupiter 2 launch pattern.”  
Suddenly, a series of beeps from the ion tracer sound off. “We have a hit on the ion trail.” Maia said. “Pulling out of orbit now.” Maia struggled to reach escape velocity. As the ship shuddered, she was able to free the ship from the magnetic pull of the planet.  
The ion trail led to the 4th planet of the system, Caelus, which appeared to rotate on its side.  
“That planet does not look inhabited.” Maia said. 

“Sensors indicate presence of life, both plant and animal. There’s a strip of vegetation around the equator.” Marjorie reported.  
“Ion trail indicates the Jupiter 2 did land. The inbound trail is less than a week old. We have a strong fix on a departure trail that’s only a few days old.”  
“There’s no point landing here, let’s just follow the departure trail. It looks like we’re only a few days behind them.” Maia said. “Lay in a course along the ion trail heading.”  
“Course laid in.” Marjorie responded. “It appears to be the 7th planet in the system, Solon.”

Within minutes, navigational alarms sounded off as the small vessel approached the Solon system.  
A voice from the radio interrupted the alarms. “Approaching ship, identify.”

“This is the Gimus vessel Chara’Suchin, requesting permission to land.” Maia responded.  
“What is your crew compliment and cargo?” The voice asked.  
“Two passengers, no cargo.” Maia replied.

“We have you in tractor range, we’ll bring you in. You’ll be arriving in Spaceport A, landing pad 11-B.”  
The tractor beam brought the Chara’Suchin into bay 11-B and the ship landed softly.  
Maia and Marjorie were greeted upon exiting the craft. “Welcome to Solon! My name is Sonntag.”  
“Hello Mr. Sonntag. My name is Maia, and this is my associate Marjorie.” 

“Hello!” Sonntag responded cheerfully, shaking hands. “Mr. Sonntag, we’re on an urgent mission to find an Earth ship, the Jupiter 2, do you know if such a ship landed here?” Maia asked.  
“Why yes, we do have the Jupiter 2 and her crew. Unfortunately, the ship is in impound and the crew is being held under suspicion of intergalactic transportation of biohazardous materials.” Sonntag replied grimly. “The silver canisters?” Marjorie asked. “I’m afraid I cannot comment on pending litigation.” Sonntag replied. I can take you to their counsel, would that be helpful?” Sonntag inquired. “Yes, please take us.” Maia responded.  
Sonntag escorted the women to the transportation tube network. On the way to the trial chamber, the transport pod passed the detention area, where, among dozens of other impounded ships, the Jupiter 2 sat. “There’s their ship.” Sonntag pointed toward the silver saucer, gleaming in the bright sunlight.

The pod arrived at the chamber terminal.

The three-bell tone signaled the hearing was ready to resume. The Robinson’s, Major West and Dr. Smith returned to the chamber.  
“From Dr. Smith’s testimony, covert En’ki operatives at Alpha Control planted the weapons on the Jupiter 2.” The judge explained. “Who was responsible for preventing the ship from returning to Earth? Was is the same Alpha Control operatives, or the Sedition?”  
“It wasn’t the Sedition!” A voice from the back of the room shouted out. “Who are you?” My name is Maia MacGregor. I have evidence related to this case.”  
“Approach.” 

“I just came from meeting with the Sedition on Earth. We’ve been tasked with finding the Jupiter 2 and returning the ship and her crew to Earth as soon as possible.” Maia explained.  
“The En’ki were brought to Earth approximately 50 years ago, secretly stowed on a ship returning from another planet. They arrived as microscopic particles that infected human hosts. By the time the Jupiter program was being executed 10 years later, many Alpha Control officers and scientists were already infected. They planted these canisters on the Jupiter 2 with plans to take over the life on Proxima b.”  
“But there is no life on Proxima b”. John said. 

“The En’ki operatives at Alpha Control accessed the deep space telescopic probe data and replaced it with information that made Proxima b look uninhabited. They baited Earth to send a ship.” Maia explained.  
“It’s true.” Marjorie added. “I was there in 1997. The Sedition knew about the virobots, but no one would listen to us. We hired Dr. Smith to program the B-9 to take out the navigation controls before they left the solar system. He didn’t know about the cargo.”  
“If you run a Bioscan on Dr. Smith, you’ll most likely detect the presence of virobots. His behavior is typical of infected humans.” Maia said.  
“Then who’s been tampering with our navigation controls all this time?” Mark asked.  
“It was me.” The Robot reported. “What?!” Will shouted. The entire Robinson family was in disbelief. “That’s impossible!” Dr. Smith explained. “I gave you no such programming.”  
“It wasn’t your doing Dr. Smith.” The judge interjected. “We just received additional diagnostic analysis results on your B-9 and discovered a sub routine running in the deep memory units. His higher memory wasn’t aware of the commands. The program was entered by Lawrence Myers on Oct. 10, 1997. Dr. Myers also re-calibrated the ship’s computer to account for the added weight of the 4 canisters.”  
“If you were unaware, how do you know it was you?” Penny asked. 

“There were many times where I blacked out and was unaware of what happened.” The Robot said. “I had no memory recorded of what took place during the black out. I…I was afraid to report it. I thought if you knew I was defective you would deactivate me. But after hearing this testimony, I went back to my memory circuits to analyze my movements. While I do not remember what happened, during every black out…I was positioned at the Astrogator navigation controls when I awoke. I must have been the one re-programming the coordinates. I’m sorry Robinson family. If you want to deactivate me, I will voluntarily surrender my power pack.”  
“No!” Will shouted. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know what you were doing.”  
“Your honor, you must allow the Jupiter 2 to return to Earth. The biological weapons they carry can be re-programmed to destroy the infectious agents.” Maia pleaded.  
“Will, you’ll need to leave the Robot here before you depart.” Maia said.  
“No, why can’t he come with us?” 

“He’s still programmed to prevent the ship from returning to Earth, we can’t take the risk if something happens.”  
“Can’t we just remove his power pack?” Judy asked. “You could, but anything can happen. If he gets powered up, we may not be able to stop him.” Maia said. “What if I can remove the sub routine, can we take him then?” Will asked.  
“Are you sure you can remove all trace of the program?” 

“I’m positive.” Will said confidently. “Do you what you can, we have to leave within the hour.” “If the diagnostic analysis confirms the sub routine is deleted, we’ll take him.” Maia said.  
“This panel needs more physical evidence of your claims before we can pass judgement.” Judge 1 explained.

Maia pored over the testimony files and analysis of the canisters. “Do you see anything?” Maureen asked. Maia jumped up from the display terminal. “Yes!”  
“Your honor, in analyzing the canisters deployment system, I was able to translate the release mechanism program.” Maia brought up the specifications on the primary view screen. “These are deployment parameters. The system is programmed to release the virobots at the exact pressure and temperature of the surface of Proxima b. The odds of those exact parameters matching any other planets surface is astronomical….no pun intended.” She added.  
The panel of judges reviewed the analysis. 

“We concur that the intended target for these weapons was indeed Proxima b.” Judge 2 said.  
“Dr. Smith. You were with the Robinson’s this entire time. Were any of the Robinson’s, or Major West, knowingly transporting these weapons to Proxima b?”  
Dr. Smith looked over at Phanzig in the gallery. “Absolutely not.” He replied.  
An aid entered the chamber and handed Judge 1 a tablet. 

“I have here results from the bioscan of Dr. Smith. It appears the Doctor is infected with a critical number of virobots. However, exposure to cosmic rays has drained the power cells from the infectious agents, rendering the majority of them ineffective.”  
“We will adjourn to review the evidence and reconvene once a decision is reached.”

Dr. Smith apologized to the Robinson’s. He says he’ll stay on Solon. If he goes back, he’ll be prosecuted. “Dr. Smith, you got our Robot back, you have to come with us.” Will pleaded.  
“It wasn’t your fault Dr. Smith, the virobots took over and you were helpless.” Penny said.  
“Well…if everyone wants me to come back…” Dr. Smith’s head was bowed, but he was looking toward Major West.  
“Don! Tell him he should come back with us.” Judy asked.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but they’re right. As much I’d like to leave you here, you did retrieve the Robot, and his data tapes did help us with our case. You should come back with us.” Don said.  
“Oh thank you Major…I mean…Don.” Smith shook Don’s hands with great vigor and velocity.

The tone indicated a verdict was reached. The Jupiter 2 crew returned to the chamber and took their seats.  
“We find the crew of the Jupiter 2 and Dr. Smith innocent of the charge of interplanetary transportation of biological weapons.”  
“Maia MacGregor, we release the crew and the ship in your custody.”  
Everyone cheered and hugged as the judges exited the chamber.  
“Will, were you able to delete the sub routine?” Maia asked. “Yes, it was deep, but I removed all trace.” Will responded. 

As everyone boarded the Jupiter 2 and strapped in, Maia gave Major West the coordinates for the portal. “Ready for lift off.” Don reported. “You’re clear for take-off.” The controller stated.  
“Let’s go!” John shouted. Don initiated the launch cycle and the Jupiter 2 lifted off from the pad. The ship rose slowly above the landing bay. Don retracted the landing gear and engaged the hyperdrive engine. The ship arrived at the portal within 12 minutes. Dropping out of hyperspace, the crew observed the spherical aberration in the main view port. “Are you sure we just fly right into that thing?” Don asked. “Yes, it will take you directly into orbit above Earth.” Maia replied. Don looked at John. “Let’s go home.” John said.  
Don engaged primary thrusters and flew toward the portal, disappearing into the void.

57°27'40.5"N 11°06'45.6"W  
Altitude 29 kilometers  
March 27, 2035

A loud thunderous boom and bright flash of light startled the two fishermen off the coast of Hirta in the North Atlantic. The mid-day sun blazed down from a cloudless sky. Looking up expecting to see a developing thunderhead, the men instead saw a silver disk darting across the sky toward the coast of Scotland. A thin white contrail traced its path. They had not seen flying contraptions in over 8 years. The men quickly pulled their nets and anxiously returned to the island.  
Marjorie radioed the Sedition base to let Hapgood know they were on their way.  
“Aeolus 9 Delphi, come in. Aeolus 9 Delphi.”

“This is Delphi base, go ahead 9.” Hapgood responded.  
“We have the Jupiter 2. Request instructions.”  
“Proceed to Hooghan base. Coordinates: 35°15'18.6"N 110°13'51.2"W”  
“Colonel Hapgood, I really don’t believe Maia is a threat. She helped us retrieve the ship and the crew.” Marjorie stated.  
“Lieutenant, she is an En’ki Sentinel, the Protector. She’s doing everything possible to ensure those virobots get back to Earth to infect what remaining humans are left.” Hapgood replied.  
“She could have left everyone behind and just took off with the ship.” Marjorie explained.  
“Lieutenant Colombel, bring her to me upon landing, I’ll provide indisputable evidence of her identity.” 

“Yes sir.”

Maia provided Major West the coordinates to Hooghan base, and the ship banked a 180 degree turn over the North Sea. 20 minutes later, the ship was over the Great Lakes. A few minutes later, Don programmed the landing cycle as the Jupiter 2 approached the Hopi Buttes volcanic field in northeast Arizona. The Sedition Base Hooghan was located deep inside a large mesa.  
As the Jupiter 2 descended through the light cloud cover, a large hatch atop the mesa opened up, revealing a landing pad. The Jupiter 2 descended toward the opening, kicking up sand and brush. The landing gear was deployed and the ship landed gently on the pad. As the engines powered down, the large hatch above closed tight.

The crew and passengers disembarked the ship. Dr. Smith immediately dropped to the ground and began kissing the landing pad. “Earth! Home sweet home!”  
The Robinson’s were back on Earth. No welcome committee, parade or fanfare. From their perspective, they had been gone for almost 3 years. On earth, 38 years had elapsed.  
Col. Hapgood’s assistant met the Robinsons at the pad. “You’ll need to come with us for debriefing.” The assistant instructed, as he took them up to the control room overlooking the ship. “I must have something to eat.” Dr. Smith complained. “I am dehydrated and famished. May I visit your galley before my debriefing?” Smith asked the assistant. “The mess hall is down that corridor, about 350 meters on the right.” The assistant replied. “Take this radio, we’ll call you when we’re ready.” Smith grabbed the radio and was gone before anyone noticed.

Will was in awe of the computers and monitoring systems. “Can I wait here until you need me?” Will asked his father. John looked to the assistant. “He can stay here as long as he doesn’t touch anything.” The man replied. “We’ll be just down the hall if you need anything.” He said, as he escorted the rest out of the room. A technician entered the control room to take the Robot to the lab. “We’ll have him returned as soon as possible.” The technician explained. “See ya later Robot.” Will said, never taking his eyes off of the bank of monitors. 

Below, Maia and Marjorie were the last to exit the ship.  
As Maia opened the ventral sensor bay doors, Col Hapgood approached.  
“We need to get these cannisters to the lab so they can program the particles and prepare a disbursement system.” Maia said as she lowered the canisters from the bay.  
“We’ll take care of those.” Hapgood said. “I need to see you and Marjorie in private.”  
Maia looked at Hapgood as two guards joined him. “We have business to take care of.” Hapgood said.

Hapgood took Maia and Marjorie into the base complex, through a maze of corridors to a large metal door. Maia noticed the sign on the door. “DANGER: RADIATION.”  
“What is this?” She asked. Hapgood put his arm around Maia and Marjorie and forced them into the room, shutting the heavy door behind him, locking it.  
“We have to make sure you’re not carrying any alien lifeforms that could create an outbreak.”  
Maia knew something was wrong. She reached into her pocket and activated her communicator.  
In the control room, Will was able to hear the activity on the speaker, but couldn’t see anything.

As she withdrew her hand from her pocket, Hapgood raised his laser toward Maia. “Don’t move, Sentinel.”  
“Sentinel…what you talking about?” Maia asked.  
“Wait!” Marjorie said. “You said you had evidence that she’s a Sentinel.  
Hapgood proceeded to the control panel. He initiated the decontamination cycle.  
“Colonel! What is your evidence?!” Marjorie demanded.

“Quiet! I’ll show you!” He continued to adjust the decon parameters. “You demand evidence?!” Hapgood grabbed Maia by the arm, twisting her sideways. He grabbed her chin with his hand and turned her head to the left.  
Just behind her ear, clearly visible though the wispy blonde hairs, was…what appeared to be a small tattoo. 1 mm long, light blue…in the shape of an ankh.  
“That’s a birth mark!” Maia screamed. Marjorie froze. She had seen that mark before.  
“It’s a birth mark all right!” Hapgood explained. He turned his head aside and there, just behind his ear, a light blue 1 mm ankh. “It’s the mark of a Sentinel. All Sentinels have the mark. No matter what lifeform we take on, the sign is always there!”  
“Cassandra?” Marjorie asked. “It can’t be!”  
Maia turned to Marjorie.

“They took you from me, right after you were born! They told me you died.” Marjorie said.

“When I was Charles Whelan, I had a daughter, Marna. The only human I ever really loved. She died on the giant planet of Theia after we were stranded there.” Hapgood explained.  
“Prior her death, her DNA was replicated and a cloned embryo was created. You gave birth to her on Earth.” Hapgood explained to Marjorie.  
“That’s why Alexander thought he recognized me.” Maia thought to herself. He had seen Marna on Theia.

“I knew she was the Aeolian that was chasing me, I didn’t know she was a Sentinel clone until I saw the DNA results.” Hapgood explained.  
“She IS now, the last En’ki Sentinel. But once cloned, she lost the genetic drive to protect the En’ki. Now she’s nothing but an obstacle, a potential threat to my stewardship. So I must dispose of you. I will then return the En’ki to glory here on Earth.”  
“You?! You’re a Sentinel?” Marjorie asked in astonishment. “You’re an Earthling!”  
“And you’re a damned fool!” He replied as he continued to monitor the decon cycle.

“Dolos.” Maia said flatly. “Who’s Dolos?” Marjorie asked.  
“He’s the Sentinel I chased from Chaos to Earth.” Maia responded.  
“He took over the Earthling Leo Warner’s body and worked for my husband and I in the prototype time tunnel.”  
“14 years and you never suspected a thing.” Dolos laughed.  
“But I killed you before I chased my son into the tunnel.” Maia said.

“You killed Leo Warner.” Dolos replied. “The Sentinel life force is immortal. If a Sentinel’s vessel is rendered lifeless, the life force of the Sentinel can transfer to any other form of life. Whether it’s another humanoid or animal. Any form of life within a few meters of the dying vessel.” He explained as he continued to adjust the controls on the decon chamber. “Lucky for me, a drifter stopped by to see what all the commotion was about after the singularity collapsed.”  
“After a few more vessel transfers, I was Alexis Borokov, Charles Whelan, Colonel Mason, Dr. Fowler, finally this old fool. Every transfer weakened me, and you’ve cost me a great deal of energy.” He said exasperated.  
The decon cycle was almost complete.

“So you’re my father?” Maia asked.  
“Your father? No! My daughter Marna died on Theia. Dolos responded. “You’re nothing but an imperfect genetic copy.”  
Maia looked to Marjorie. “And you…you are my mother?”  
“She’s not your biological mother” Dolos explained. “She was a surrogate.”  
“The scientists told me I was carrying the future of the race.” Marjorie explained.

“When we got to Earth, I was going to raise you. I named you Cassandra. I saw your birthmark when I bathed you. They took you from me a few weeks after you were born. They wouldn’t let me see you, they said you were sick. Then, they said you died from an infection.”

“I don’t remember any of that.” Maia explained. “I grew up on Saon, my parents never told me.”  
“You have the mark of the Sentinel. And proof you are who I say you are.” Dolos said.  
“Wait!” Maia screamed. “If I am a Sentinel, my life force is immortal. How can you kill me?’ She asked.  
“Your life force is immortal, that’s true. But your vessel is not. You see, there’s only one way to destroy a Sentinel, and fortunately for me, only the Sentinel know how to do it.”  
Will was still listening via the intercom in the control room.

“Do you know where we are?” He asked Maia. “The decontamination chamber.” She responded.  
“Correct. And when the sterilization cycle is complete, that chamber will be void of all life. I will place you in the chamber, run the cycle again, destroy you and any chance of you transferring to another vessel.” He said.  
Will rushed to the computer monitoring system to locate the decontamination chamber.

The sterilization cycle completed. Dolos opened the chamber door and forced Maia into the small room. Marjorie moved toward Dolos but he turned his laser toward her and she froze.  
Dolos initiated a second sterilization cycle, which would first evacuate all air from the chamber, then begin a series of beam scans. Highly radioactive beams of energy designed to decompose the DNA of any living organism in the chamber.  
“Why are you doing this?” Marjorie asked. “Why do you need to hijack people’s minds to satisfy the En’ki need for power over humanity?”

“Power over humanity? Do you think this has to do with power? And this ‘humanity’ you speak of, the En’ki are the true humans, fully evolved to their present form. The humanoid life on Aeolus and Earth are vestigial artifacts. Dead limbs on the evolutionary tree. They were steppingstones for the advancement of knowledge and wisdom. And this is not about power. The En’ki only need the humanoids to sense the passage of time.”  
“They’re frozen in time inside the core. Billions of minds paused in mid-thought. Without a sense of time, portions of the En’ki core began deteriorating. They’re dying of dyschronometria. The Ka’kia particles were created to merge with the consciousness of the target lifeforms. Once integrated with the lifeforms minds, the En’ki could experience the passage of time through those beings.”

“But hijacking the lifeforms minds robs them of their personality, their sense of free will.” Marjorie explained.  
“A virus infects an animal. Its sole drive is to replicate. It doesn’t care if the animal its infecting gets sick, or even dies. The innate drive to experience time is encoded in the En’ki. The welfare of the host is irrelevant. Beings live, get sick, die. All of these processes are part of the flow of time. That’s all the En’ki need the lifeform for.”

“It won’t matter in the long run. This defect will be resolved in just 376 humanoid generations.” Dolos explained. “By that time, the En’ki will be able to transcend time and space without the need for a carbon-based humanoid interface.”  
“But that’s over 10,000 years, trillions of human lives.” Marjorie explained.  
“Humans have existed in this universe for 100 million years; another 10,000 is insignificant.” Dolos replied.”  
“Not for the trillions of lives you’d be enslaving.”

“I am the last Sentinel, their last hope to continue their existence. The En’ki core is here, on Earth, disconnected from all outside input. I have to re-establish their connection to the drones or the En’ki system will crash, and cease to exist as a sentient life force. I cannot allow that to happen.”

“She is the only thing keeping me from saving them.” He said. “Once she’s gone, and I take control of the last remaining Ka’kia particles, I’ll make sure the last remnants of human resistance are neutralized.”  
“I need to take the virobots from the Jupiter 2 and extract the Eximium. There is enough Eximium in the virobots to power the En’ki mainframe for 30,000 years. That will give us plenty of time to find a new conduit to Aeolus and more Eximium.” Dolos explained.

Will located the decontamination chamber on the base map. He then radioed the Robot. “Robot, do you know where the decontamination chamber is?”  
“I will access the base layout.” The Robot replied. “Accessing…accessing…the Decontamination Chamber is 784.2 meters from my current position.”  
“Robot, go to the chamber as fast as you can, Maia and Marjorie are in trouble!”  
“Affirmative.” The Robot replied. 

Will saw that the mess hall was much closer to the chamber. Will radioed Dr. Smith.  
“Dr. Smith! Come in!” Dr. Smith picked up his radio. “William? What is it? Do you know what I’m eating? A baloney and cheese sandwich.” He said drably. “It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever had!”  
“Never mind that Dr. Smith, Colonel Hapgood has Maia in the decontamination chamber near you, he’s going to kill her! You have to stop him!”  
“What!? What can I do? Where are you? Can you come here?” Dr. Smith pleaded.  
“No Dr. Smith, I’m still at the Jupiter 2, I can’t get there in time, The Robot’s on the other side of the complex, you’re the only one who’s near them. Dr. Smith, you have to help her!”  
“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!” Smith wailed.

“Dr. Smith, there’s a map of the facility on the monitor here, I can lead you to the power source of the decon chamber. Go outside the room you’re in and turn right.” Dr. Smith left the room and followed Will’s instructions.  
“You’ll see a 4-way intersection…take a left.”

“A four-way intersection…four way…yes! I see it William!” Dr. Smith hurried around the corner.  
The decon chamber is on your right, do you see a big door with a flashing red light over it?”  
“Yes, yes I see the light.” Dr. Smith replied.

“Go past the main door. There will be another door right after it that says “Authorized Personnel” Go through that door.”  
“Are you sure William? It says authorized?”

“Dr. Smith! You have to hurry; he’s going to kill her!” Will shouted.  
Dr. Smith stifled a scream and entered the off-limits door. The room was dark, but lights from 2 large computer panels along the wall lit up the room enough to maneuver.  
Will found the feed from a security camera in the decon power room. He could see Dr. Smith looking over the controls.  
“Dr. Smith, I think I see the main power source. Look to your right, along the back wall, there’s a power conduit that leads to a junction box, do you see it?”  
Dr. Smith scanned the area. “I see it!”

“You need to stick something made of metal into that junction box to trip the breaker!” Will instructed.  
Dr. Smith looked around the small room. “There’s nothing in here! What do I do William?!”  
Suddenly, Dr. Smith reached into his pocket and pulled out the platinum talisman. 

“Dr. Smith! That will work! Throw it into the junction box on to the distribution block!”  
Dr. Smith looked at his reflection in the mirror-like surface of the talisman, then at the junction box. “Oh, the pain…”

He tossed the talisman toward the distribution block. As it fell across the connections, a bright white light was followed by an explosion of sparks mixed with molten platinum and copper. 

The lights went out in both the decon chamber and the ante-room. In the sudden confusion, Marjorie rushed Dolos and wrestled the laser rifle away. She forced him to the ground and opened the door to the chamber, releasing Maia. Maia was struggling to breathe but she was catching her breath. As the two hugged, Dolos pulled a sidearm from a hidden holster and fired. Marjorie took a direct hit and fell to the floor. As he turned to fire at Maia, the main door opened. The Robot entered swiftly and sent 100,000 volts of electricity into Dolos, knocking him to the floor of the chamber.

By now, Will had arrived. He and Dr. Smith helped Maia drag a stunned Dolos into the decon chamber.  
Maia initiated the decon cycle.

Two Weeks Later

The virobots from the Jupiter 2 were successfully re-programmed to seek out and destroy the En’ki virobots.  
Unfortunately, with the launch of the last rocket on Earth a few weeks earlier, there was no means of distributing the particles across the planet. With the arrival of the Jupiter 2, the resistance now had a vehicle to reach the Lunar transport fleet. The ship took off from Earth with a crew of pilots, and within days, all 14 transport starships were back on Earth dispersing the hacked virobots across all continents. 48 hours later, all of the infected humans on the surface of the planet were freed from the influence of the microscopic parasites. 

Deep inside the carved out caprock of the butte, the Robinsons, Major West, Dr. Smith, Maia and Marjorie settled down for one last dinner before everyone was to go their separate ways. As they discussed their plans for the future, Maia froze. “Are you ok?” Marjorie asked. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared across the table. Everyone turned to see a young man in the doorway. He was assisting an elderly woman in a wheelchair.  
“Allen!” Maia cried out as she bolted from the table toward the two. She hugged him so tightly he could barely speak. “Mom! This is Ann!” Maia released Allen and dropped to her knees by the wheelchair. “Ann?” She stroked her cheek gently as Ann began to weep. “Mom.” Ann pulled Maia in and embraced her.  
“How did you find me?” Maia asked.

“The Lydecker’s took me with them to the Sierra camp.” Allen explained. “When I got there, I found Ann. When word came through that the Jupiter 2 was back, we heard you were here.”  
Maia was reunited with her twins. They were 10 years old when she saw them last, less than three weeks prior. Allen was now 17 and Ann was 98. Ann held Maia close. “I’m so sorry I left you behind Ann.” Maia cried. “Allen ran into the tunnel; I couldn’t help it.”  
“It’s ok mom, I’m just glad to see you again.” Ann said. “I thought I had lost you those many years ago.”  
“It’s my fault.” Allen said. “If I hadn’t ran off, none of this would have happened.”  
“No.” Maia said. “If you had not gone into the tunnel, I wouldn’t have followed you and arrived at the point in time that I did.” Maia continued. “I brought them the information they needed to retrieve the Jupiter 2. Humanity as we know it was near extinction.”  
Allen lowered his head.

“Chin up, brother.” Ann said. “You inadvertently saved the human race!” Allen smiled.  
“Thanks sis. And don’t forget, I was born 3 minutes before you, so I’m still your big brother!”  
They laughed and hugged.

“Mom, what happened to dad?” Ann asked. “He didn’t go with you, did he?”  
“No. Do you remember Mr. Warner?” Maia asked. “Yes, dad’s assistant.” Ann replied.  
“Yes, well…he wasn’t really Leo Warner.” Maia explained. “There’s a lot we need to talk about…as a family.” Maia said. “Mr. Warner had shot your father the day Allen and I went into the tunnel. He survived the shooting. Mr. Warner sent him into the tunnel to another time.” Maia explained. “I was able to confirm he’s alive. They’re working on repairing the time tunnel now, as soon as its operational…we’re bringing your father back.” Maia said.  
Ann and Allen hugged their mother.

“Everyone, come see this!” Commander Maus called out from the doorway. The group made their way to the lift and ascended to the top of the butte. As the door to the lift opened, a loud roar could be heard rising from the desert floor. Will and Penny ran to the edge of the mesa. Below, and all around the feature were people…tens of thousands of people. Word had spread quickly across the global underground communication network that the Robinson’s were back, and brought with them the salvation so desperately needed.  
They had come from near and far, a pilgrimage to pay honor to the first space family Robinson. John and Maureen looked out over the mass of humanity. People stretched as far as they could see.  
As the sun began to set below the horizon, a dazzling display of fireworks began atop nearby mesas.  
“Oh Don, isn’t it beautiful?” Judy asked, as Don pulled her close. “Very beautiful.” He responded as he gazed into her eyes.  
“Golly Dr. Smith…are they here for us?” Will asked. “They most certainly are William. All of us.” Dr. Smith replied. The Robot let out a sarcastic raspberry. “Hold your tongue ninny! I selflessly contributed to this mission without regard to my personal safety, thinking only of my dear friends!” 

“I’m sorry Dr. Smith. You did rescue me from the scavenger clan, and saved Maia from certain destruction.” The Robot replied. “And don’t you forget that you irksome ingrate!” Smith chided.  
“Will!” 

Will turned around to see one of the starship pilots approaching with a woman and young child. 

“It’s me, David Sims!”

“Davey!?” Will shouted as the two bear hugged.

“This is my wife, Sarah, and my son…William. He’s just about the age you were when we met back in Hatfield Four Corners.”  
“It’s nice to meet you!” Will shook the young boy’s hand.

“Gosh, I didn’t recognize you Davey, you’re…sort of…”

“Old.” Davey replied. “Yes, well that was 37 years ago. After you left, I was obsessed with space travel and exploration. You really inspired me. I joined the Space Force after college and piloted space missions for 20 years. This war pulled me out of retirement. I was one of the 14 pilots that dispersed those particles you brought back. You really did save us Will. You and your family.”  
“Heck, I’m just glad to be back home.” Will said. As Will introduced Davey to his family, the Jupiter 2, escorted by a dozen starships, flew over the crowd, releasing a grand finale of fireworks into the heavens above.

The End

The RETURN Trilogy:  
I. Escape from the land of The Giants  
II. The Time Tunnel: Final Transfer  
III. Lost in Space: Terra Firma  
Supplemental:  
1\. Chaos Rising [A Prequel]  
2\. Interregnum Obscura [1947 – 2035]


End file.
